The Pond Chronicles:My Life Would Suck Without You
by nat-nav
Summary: Part 1 in the Pond Chronicles. My First Fic, set in the last scenes of 'The Curse of the Black Spot'. An Amy/11 with the return of River and my crazy idea of who she is. Beware though contains fluff beyond belief!
1. The Beginning of a New Era

**Okay ermm... hi :) This is my first fanfic and so reviews are very much appreciated. An Amy/11 Fic (They are such a cute couple) Anyway hope you like! :) x**

Panic strewn across her face and the sheer look of fear in her eyes Amy Pond was frantically trying to resuscitate her husband, Rory Williams. Although she'd never had first hand at CPR she was doing pretty well. Yet after every breath she would give a quick glance at Rory's chest in some hope that it would start to rise and fall of its own, but every time she glanced it lead to more compressions. The Doctor was at her side giving her support; a look of worry on his face. The Doctor could do many things, he could save planets, save species even the entire universe when it came to it but the one thing he couldn't do was bring people back from the dead and deep down in his hearts he had a feeling that Amy wasn't going to win this battle.

After what seem like lifetimes of trying to resuscitate her husband, Amy could do nothing more than squeeze Rory's hand and yell Rory's name in some attempt to help. Yet she knew that he was gone. The Doctor understood what Amy was going through as he too had lost those nearest and dearest to him and was happy and content to just hold Amy in his arms and let her sob into his shirt. Although not fully ready to admit it the Doctor himself shed a tear or two at the sight of his friend dead before his eyes but he didn't allow himself to get overly emotional.

Eventually Amy's cry lessened to a sob and she soon fell asleep on the floor next to the Doctor. The Doctor carefully removed his arm from underneath her and gently carried her to her room. Amy's room on the Tardis was created from Amy's own mind and could be changed as and when she chose. At the moment her celling was a deep bluey black like the night sky with stars that twinkled in the darkness and a bright full moon which acted almost like a night light. Her walls were also dark and covered in twinkling stars and you could even see a shooting one moving across the wall in the distance. At the moment Amy's bed was at the centre of the room a small single bed which was bedded in a black satin duvet and moulded to shape around Amy as the Doctor placed her in her bed. The Doctor seam oblivious to the change of layout to Amy's room but knew very well that it would probably change again by the morning. The Doctor placed Amy down in her bed and pulled the duvet over her, Amy simply snuggled down completely unaware of her change of location. The Doctor let out a small sigh and thought to himself. _Oh Amelia what have I done to you? _He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and slowly walked out of the room, letting her have the rest she so clearly deserved.

**I know its short but they'll be more, promise ;) x**


	2. Goodbye Old Friend

**Hi thanks for the reads and reviews, surprised there were any at all so thank you gives me a reason to keep on writing. Bit of a downer this chapter, with little bits of fluff sorry! I'll make the next one more fun! :) x**

Leaving Amy to sleep in her room the Doctor slowly walked back to the control room, where he knew he would be met with the face of an old friend, a dead friend. The Doctor knew he couldn't just leave Rory on the floor but the decision what to do with him wasn't the Doctors decision to make, it was Amy's Choice. He had no knowledge of a morgue on the Tardis and was sure Rory would fit in the fridge. _What to do? What to do?_ The Tardis sensing the Doctors distress made a low humming sound, from the central console, of which the Doctor seemed to understand. "Are you sure? It would take a lot of energy to maintain a room at that temperature." The Doctor said. A shorter hum replied to his comment. "Okay then if you're sure." The Doctor said. He walked over next to Rory and looked him straight in the face; Rory looked so relaxed, so at peace the Doctor had never seen such an expression of pure tranquillity on a person's face. A part of him smiled at least where ever Rory was now he was at peace. Knowing he didn't have long until the body would start to... he shuddered at the thought of the next word... decay. He slowly and carefully heaved Rory up over his shoulder into a fireman's position and slowly started to walk towards the corridor.

After walking past several recognisable doors the Doctor stopping at the new foreign door, a door he had never seen in the Tardis before and one he hoped he would never have to see again after Rory. The door was cold metal and had a handle like what's found on a fridge. He gently opened the door and felt the cool gush of air hit him, with Rory still on his shoulder he made his way into the room. The room was cold, not freezing cold but cold enough to preserve a body for a few hours. The room was fairly small and box in shape, the walls were white and there was no furniture except a single hospital bed at the centre. The Doctor walked timidly up to it and slowly lowered Rory onto the bed, then positioned him to look as if he was sleeping rather than... "I'm sorry Rory I'm so sorry Rory this is my entire fault. Please always remember AMY CHOSE YOU and don't you forget that, no matter what happens from now onwards." The Doctor said quietly. Out of respect the Doctor made a little bow of his head after saying this then made his way rather hastily out of the room.

Now back in the empty corridor the Doctor slumped himself down and rested against the wall. He hadn't felt this exhausted in centuries and his exhaustion was just physical but mentally and emotionally as well. Yet so many questions ran through his mind, what was to become of Rory? What of Amy? Would his and Amy's relationship change? The Doctor mentally whacked himself after the last question, of course his and Amy's relationship was going to change, he had just got her husband killed. He wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to go home the minute she woke up and out of respect he'd let her go, but somewhere deep deep down he knew a part of him may never be able to let her go. Knowing he need to get to sleep and knowing he couldn't sleep in the corridor the Doctor heaved himself up and started to slowly drag himself to his bedroom. He was still very worried about Amy though so henceforth made a slight little de tour to check up on her.

Entering her bedroom he gently closed the door behind him to not allow the light from the hall to come flooding in. _You shouldn't be in here? _He heard a voice in his head say. He ignored it and took a glance at Amy. Thankfully she was still fast asleep in bed in the exact same position he had left her in. _You can see she's alright now come on OUT! _The voice in his head yelled. Yet the Doctor took a step forward ignoring the voice in his head. Deep down he knew he had strong feelings for Amy, what those feelings were he was yet to understand. _Get out, she's just lost her husband because of you, you could never do this to her. _Now half way to Amy the Doctor recalled what the voice in his head had just said. This was cold, even for him, this was cold. Amy, at the moment, needed rest and a shoulder to cry on, not some 906 year old man fancying her. His good nature coming back to his the Doctor turned to leave the room and turned the gold handle on the door. Nothing, it was locked. _Oh dear this is not good! _He as possible he tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Realising no hope of leaving the room, the Doctor slumped down next to the door, pure exhaustion weighing down his already aching muscles. _The Tardis obviously had a plan and not even he was going to change her mind._ Then he was out like a light.

**Hope you like. But what has the Tardis got in store for the Doctor and Amy? :) x**


	3. Florian Blue Grass Pollen

Hiya, Sorry, am going camping for the weekend so wont be able to post any till Sunday night. So have made this one much longer and a lot more fluffy! :) Hope you like :) x

* * *

><p>After what seemed centuries of sleep, Amy slowly cracked her eyelid. She was surprised to find herself in her room, nicely tucked up in bed. She turned onto her back and opened her eyes fully when the memories came flooding back of the `eventful` night before. <em>Poor Rory, he had been so good to her, loved her 100%, then all because of her he was now...<em> She couldn't even bring herself to even think it. She could feel the tears building up again, when all of a sudden she heard a quiet snore come from the direction of the door. Cautiously she sat up to find the intruder. There he was in his silly red bow tie and brown floppy hair, her imaginary friend, her raggedy Doctor, fast asleep against her door. She chuckled, looked like the Doctor did sleep after all, which was more a foreign concept to her, as every time she went to bed he'd be tinkering with the Tardis or reading in the library. Then a thought struck her, what was he doing in here? Was he spying on her? Was he just that tired that he collapsed next to the door before reaching his bedroom? Had he been worried about her? The questions could wait she decided as she looked down to find herself in the same dirty clothes as yesterday. She quickly nipped out of bed and went into the ensuite to have a shower, which had amazingly appeared out of thin air. The room was now different then last night. Amy's bed was no longer in the centre of the room but along the back wall, the room was wide and rectangular shaped with one end housing a set of shelves and a walk-in wardrobe and the other the ensuite. The walls were now a pale blue and the floor was carpeted with a white carpet. Her duvet was no longer black silk it was now pure white cotton which match the carpet perfectly.

After a very warm and very relaxing shower Amy wrapped a towel around herself and walked into her bedroom. Though just before she walked out she quickly stuck her head in the Doctor's direction to make sure he was still asleep. Thankfully he was he was still there snoring very softly. She quite hastily walked across her room and stepped into `her` 3-storey wardrobe. Very much knowing she could easily spend hours in here deciding what to wear, trying on every possibility she fought against it, knowing that it wouldn't be long until the Doctor woke up. She randomly picked up the first things she saw, which was a red t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. Grabbing a pair of black tights and boot to go with them, Amy quickly got changed and re-entered her bedroom.

The Doctor had moved since she was last in here, he had slid off the door and was now lying in a foetal position on the floor. Amy slowly crept up towards him and got on her knees to be at his eye level. Gently she started to shake his arm. "Doctor, Doctor. Come on you need to get up now." Amy said very calmly, her voice almost a whisper. "Hmmm..." The Doctor said. Slowly he cracked open his eyes to see Amy next to him. In surprise he quickly sat himself up leaning against the door. "Oh Amy, I err... The Tardis... and Rory... and..." The Doctor Stuttered not quite able to get out a full sentence. "Alright, alright calm down. I forgive you or whatever." Amy said a smile on her face.  
>"I'm so sorry Amy I honestly couldn't leave the Tardis locked the door and... oh dear" The Doctor said his attention turning to a little green dot on his hand.<p>

"What what's wrong?" Amy asked, trying to follow his line of sight. The Doctor quickly stood up, Amy stayed sitting.  
>"This is what wrong!" The Doctor shouted pointing at the little green dot on his hand; he was now pacing up and down the room.<br>"It's just a dot. You'll be fine." Amy said, though the worry in her voice not completely gone.  
>"This isn't just a dot Amy; this is a piece of Florian blue grass pollen. Time lords have are allergic to the stuff. Herchoooo..."The Doctor sneezed. "How bad is the allergy?" Amy asked.<br>"Extremely, herchoo, painfully, herchoo, bad, herchoo, also we have a tendency..." The Doctor said a sneeze caught in his nose.  
>"A tendency to what Doctor?" Amy asked very concerned.<br>"A tendency... a tendency to..." He gave a big almighty sneeze then collapsed in a heap on the floor. Amy quickly made her way to him.  
>"Doctor, Doctor are you alright?" Amy asked, turning the Doctor over onto his back.<p>

"Doctor!" Amy Yelled. The Doctor stirred and opened his eyes to face Amy, something wasn't right.  
>"Do you know Amel... hiccup... Pond. You're the most beautiful... hiccup... girl i've ever...hiccup... seen. Did you...hiccup... know dat?" The Doctor slurred, drunkly. "Oh, you loose your marbles. Great. Here let me help you." Amy said and helped to heave the Doctor up so he was leaning against the door and then sat herself next to him. "You know, you're very heavy for someone who's made of skin and bones." Amy said. "Am I? Your hair's ginger, I want ginger hair. Can I have you hair? Pretty please." The Doctor said, he eyes not quite able to keep focus on Amy. Amy couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think it works like that. I could dye it if you wanted it that bad..." But Amy was cut off. As Amy had turned around to face the Doctor he had planted a kiss on her, a kiss that was still ongoing. Amy didn't know what to do, did she break it or carry on; although she couldn't deny it there was a fairly large part of her that was very much enjoying this. Letting the large part of her win Amy let the kiss continue, having know idea what this would lead to. Oblivious to both the Doctor and Amy the Tardis was making a low humming sound at the sight of the Doctor and Amy kissing, which may easily be mistaken for a low mischievous chuckle.<p>

Lying in her bed Amy was staring at the celling, snuggling close next to the Doctor one of his arms wrapped closely around her. The Doctor appeared to be asleep and Amy had all intentions of leaving him that way and letting him wake himself up. She knew fully well that she was in BIG trouble when he woke up. Although Amy couldn't deny it she was increasingly comfortable in his arms and when she placed her ear against his chest, you could hear the rhythmetic lullaby of his twin heartbeats. She smiled; this is where she belonged in the Doctor's and nobody else's. "You do realise your earring is digging into my chest." The Doctor said smiling at her, now fully awake, Amy had a suspicion that he had been for a while. "Oh, sorry." Amy replied, slowly moving here ear away from the Doctor's chest.  
>"So ermmm... how long have you been err... conscious? I mean like... realising what you're doing?" Amy asked very worried of how the Doctor would react. "Well long enough to know, to know that this is right." The Doctor said starting to blush.<br>"Yeah, well same kind of..." Amy said her voice getting quieter and quieter. _Oh come on Amy man up, just say it. _Amy's conscience said. _Well what are you waiting for, you can defeat countless terrifying monstrosities but saying one line to one girl has got you terrified. MAN UP and tell the girl. _The Doctors conscience said. "I Love you!" They said in unison, almost as if they were one.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo what did you think? The Doctor and Amy are in luurrrve, took me ages to work out how i was going to get them together. Also Florian is pronounced Floor-ree-un, and i thought it'd be cool if even the Doctor got hayfever. Anyway hope you liked :) Please R+R :)x<strong>


	4. Tap, Tap, Tap!

**Hiya i'm soooooo sorry it's been so long. Ahh exam revision to do. So as a treat i have added extra fluffy, cheese, adventure and Fez! :) Also thanks for all the lovely reviews! :* Hope you like. Also if you haven't seen saturdays episode yet be warned this has a MAHOOSIVE *Spoiler* in it! :) x**

* * *

><p>The silence that followed was one even more awkward then the last. Both Amy and the Doctor just sat there gazing into each others eyes. <em>Did he just say what I thought he said? The Doctor, My Doctor, My Raggedy Doctor had just said he loves me!<em> Amy thought. _That wasn't that hard was it? Hmm? At least the feelings mutual. _ The Doctor thought. "So Pond... what colour bow tie should I wear today?" The Doctor said, the awkwardness now clearing from the air and a huge smile stretching ear to ear now across his face. "What a way to ruin a moment! " Amy laughed, god he was useless sometimes, but that's why she loved him. "The red one." Amy said, saying the first colour that came to her head. "Excellent choice, my favvy that one is." The Doctor replied, sprinting over to the wardrobe in just his boxers. "Favvy?... Did you just use the word favvy?" Amy asked sarcastically. "Maybe, what doesn't it work?" The Doctor replied sticking his head around the wardrobe door. "Doesn't work would be a bit on an understatement." Amy joked, and clutched her chest laughing as did the Doctor.

Whilst laughing, Amy started to hear a faint tapping noise coming from outside the room. "Doctor, can you hear that?" Amy said once the laughter had died down. **TAP, TAP, TAP! **"Yes I thought it was you." The Doctor replied now concerned. "Well it's not me. It's coming from out there." Amy said pointing towards the door. Quickly pulling his suspenders over his shoulders the Doctor ran out into the corridor to find the cause of the mysterious knocking. Amy sat there for a few minutes contemplating whether to follow the Doctor or not, as she thought, she had a nose around the Doctor's room.

The Doctors room was very different to Amy's. In Amy's honest opinion it was a bit of a tip. There were 5 bookshelves in the room and a long desk all covered in a scattered collection of books and papers. Then there was a wardrobe along the back wall next to the bed, a blazing fireplace along the left wall and an ensuite along the right wall. It was fairly small compared to Amy's room but was extremely cosy. Now slightly bored of the Doctor's room Amy quickly changed into a set of clothes which the Tardis had very conveniently placed at the end of the bed and followed _her _Doctor into the corridor.

Amy eventually found the Doctor in the control room, fiddling with the monitor on the console. "By the looks of it there's nothing there. Which to be honest I'm not surprised we are in the middle of deep space. But that knocking, it's got to be coming from some where." The Doctor said continuing to fiddle with the monitor, running all forms of scans and checks. After a short silence Amy couldn't contain herself anymore, "Are we ever going to talk about last night Doctor?" Amy asked, leaning against the console next to the Doctor. "Bit busy at the moment." The Doctor said not taking his eyes off the screen. "Oh come on, you just said you loved me. You can't expect a girl to just forget that." Amy said, but the Doctor seemed too enthralled by the random symbols on the screen to be taking any notice of Amy. "You're so annoying!" Amy said in defeat and plonked herself on the stairs. She sat there for a while and watched the Doctor type away on the monitor, trying to figure out what was running through his mad little head. He was a mad man with a box; he was _her_ mad man with a box, with his unhealthy obsession to bowties and Fezzes. His body so young yet his eyes so old, showing years of life and experience, even if Amy was around just for a few of them that was good enough for her.

Now bored of watching the Doctor work and starting to get a headache from the knocking Amy said, "Well there is a much easier way to find out who's knocking... WE ASK!" and then ran over to the Tardis doors. "No Amy don..." But the Doctor was cut off as Amy, with no hesitation, flung the Tardis doors open. She was then greeted by...nothing, just the deep black emptiness of space. "See nothing to worry about." Amy said and turned back around to get a full view of what she thought was going to be the Doctors dumbstruck face. What Amy didn't know was that now standing in the door way was a fully dressed spaceman. "Amy get away from the door... NOW!" The Doctor said and Amy quickly turned around. With a high pitch scream Amy quickly bolted to be at the Doctors side and held his hand.

The Spaceman tilted its head a little taking in the 2 strangers and the new alien environment it had just entered and then painfully slowly it started to undo its helmet.

The first thing Amy saw of the spaceman was the curly long hair that started to poke out the helmet as it was taken off. With out a hint of the doubt Amy knew who it was from then onwards and tried to loosen her grip on the Doctor, but he wasn't letting go. Finally when the helmet came fully off Amy's guess was proven true. "River!" Amy said and ran over to give her old friend a hug. "Amy!" River said and embraced the hug Amy gave her. "Hello Sweetie. Stop being a coward and get your bony behind over here." River said over Amy's shoulder. Amy giggled. Not needed to be told twice the Doctor leaped down the stairs and hugged River. "So how long have you been an item?" River asked the Doctor and Amy. This caught them both off guard. "An Item?" The Doctor asked. "Yes the way you two look at each other, it's like you'd step in front of a bullet for each other." River said. The last comment left both the Doctor and Amy speechless. But both couldn't help feel a warm glow from inside of them, because what River had just said was true, each of them were happy to die for each other, but neither of them were ready to admit that just yet. "Wow it must be really early days." River said realising the strange looks she was receiving from the pair. "Early days? You mean we last?" Amy asked unable to control the excitement in her voice. "Spoilers." River said and Amy didn't press on with the matter no matter how much she wanted to.

"So River, what brings you here?" The Doctor asked. "This." River said and chucked the Doctor a little blue box.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked please R+R! :) <strong>

**OMG saturdays episode was immense. I felt soooooooo sorry for the Doctor, he had finally met the perfect girl! :') x**


	5. GERONIMO!

**Okay, this chapter isn't as long as the last but has a bit more happening in it. Hope you like :) x**

* * *

><p>"How did you get this?" The Doctor asked, in complete awe at the little blue box in the palm of his hand. He was standing next to River near the door with Amy at his side. "Dropped out of the sky, literally. Kept on saying it wanted you" River replied, her eyes also fixed on the little blue box in the Doctors hands. "What? Doctor, what is it?" Amy asked very concerned, looking back and forth from River and the Doctor for an answer. "Post Pond. I've got Post!" The Doctor said still not quite able to comprehend the enormity of the moment. <em>There's some still out there. But how? They all died. <em>The Doctor thought, now pacing up and down next to the door. "Post? Who's it from?" Amy asked, curious who or what species sends its post in a little blue box. Suddenly a rush of information rushed into the Doctor's head, causing him to stop in his tracks. **_ Delta_**. _Okay there's the message but who's it from, guess there's only one way to find out._ The Doctor thought. "I don't know. It just has a set of coordinates, a time and a date." The Doctor said, now standing closets to the door, Amy and River between him and the console. "How did you know that it doesn't say anything?" Amy said confused, her eyes fixed on the blue box trying to see any markings that may have appeared. "Amy it's a Time lord who sent it. It's done through a psychic link, only revealing itself to the correct recipient." River explained. "Oh. I get it..." _I think..._ Amy replied. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The Doctor said and sped over to the console, pushing past Amy and River.

The ride was incredible bumpy, more bumpy than usual. "Doctor why is the ride so rough?" Amy said clinging for dear life on the hand rail. "Because Pond, we're leaving the universe." The Doctor yelled over to Amy. "LEAVING THE UNIVERSE? How can we leave the universe?" River yelled. The Doctor didn't reply, but just yelled. "GERONIMO!"

They landed with an almighty bang, causing all 3 passengers to fall to the floor. "Doctor where are we?" Amy asked, pulling herself off the floor. "Doesn't anyone listen to me? We're outside the universe." The Doctor said. "How can..." But Amy was cut off by the sound of the Tardis... dying. Every light on the console went out, all monitors turned off and the corridor went black. "No, no, no." The Doctor said, turning dials and knobs on the console. "What's happening to the Tardis?" River asked. "It's gone. That's what's happening; the living consciousness of the Tardis has gone." The Doctor said now staring at the dead monitor.

Unknown to any of the occupants of the now dead Tardis, a strange woman had been invaded by a new alien consciousness.

**10 minutes earlier**

"Come on Idris, House has chosen you. It is a great honour." Uncle told Idris; with help of Aunty they were dragging her to the open grate, they trudged through the tunnels, through doorways of rubbish and the missing objects that were long forgotten. "Chosen for what Uncle?" Idris asked, obviously very scared. "A Tardis be coming and House needs a body. All he'll do is suck out your consciousness and put in the Tardis'." Aunty explained, very excitedly. "It's a great honour; I wish I could take your place. Nahh... I'm lying this is going to be very painful" Uncle said with an evil crooked smile and threw Idris up onto the grate. "I'm scared." Idris said tears pouring from her eyes. "You should be. Nephew." Aunty said nodding towards the Ood behind Idris, signalling him to begin the process. A bright green light beamed out of the grate of which Idris was stood on, causing her to scream and yell in pain. She twisted and turned on the spot, yet Aunty, Uncle and Nephew just stood there and watched as the woman underwent this terrible pain. Slowly the screams died and what was left of Idris fell to the floor. Her eyes were wide open staring into the hollow abyss under the grate, when a golden almost magical dust threw itself at her. It consumed her, causing her to cough and splutter. The apparent dead Idris now sat up and let a golden dust be admitted from her mouth and a strange sound with it. The sound, you ask, well that sound was a type 40 Tardis taking off.

**Present**

"Looks like we're stuck here for a while." River said, looking at the Doctor waiting for a reaction. "Yeah seems so. Well we're here now, not going anywhere soon. Shall we go have a look around?" The Doctor ask, the idea of a brand new planet overwhelming him. "Hell yeah!" Amy laughed and ran down towards the door. "Wait Amy no, we don't know what's out there." The Doctor yelled out after Amy, but she wasn't listening. _Stubborn little thing she is. The stars of the wispy moons help anyone who gets in her way. Stubborn, Ginger and Scottish, his 3 favourite characteristics all rolled into one. He really did love her. Love, was love the right word. _The Doctor thought it over. _Yep, love's the right word. He, the Doctor, the on-coming storm, was in love with little Amelia Pond from Leadworth. _The Doctor thought. He chuckled to himself then followed Amy out of the Tardis to see what mess she'd gone and got herself into now.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo the Doctors finally admitted it to himself, he loves Amy! :) But every roller-coaster has a fall and a big ones coming up! :) Be warned!<strong>

**God... I'm actually so obsessed with this story at the moment its kinda worrying. LOL! XD Anyway please R+R :) x**


	6. Meet the Family

**Hiya, here's another chapter. Just thought i'd let you know the next few chapters are going to be a re-write almost of _`The Doctor Wife`_ with a bit of twist, hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>Walking outside the Doctor was met with a God awful smell. This was not the only thing he was greeted with; in front of him were giant hills of rubbish and waste as far as the eye could see. The gravity seemed normal and the atmosphere breathable but something wasn't right. There was, what seemed, a small shack only a few metres away with some lights on and some form of dream-catcher hanging out the window, so obviously there was something living here and they had technology, it may only be basic but it was a start.<p>

Flapping his hand in front of his nose he slowly got use to the pungent smell to finally say something. "Pond don't go wandering off now," he said turning to Amy who had already tried to make her `escape`. Amy stuck her tongue out at the Doctor in a childish manner and stalked back over to him. "You're no fun!" Amy said, jokingly. "Now we both know that's not true." The Doctor replied a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

"You never really explained Doctor, how can we be outside the universe?" Amy asked now linking arms with the Doctor both of the strolling as if they were walking through a park. "Well imagine that the universe is in a bubble and on the side of it is a much smaller adjoining bubble, we're in that adjoining bubble." The Doctor explained. "Oh I get it. So we're in another tiny universe." Amy exclaimed. " No that's not what it is like, it more like a... Giant plughole, the universes plughole and we've fallen down it." The Doctor more satisfied with this second explanation. "Whatever, you've lost me now."Amy replied loosing interest in the conversation. Obviously the Doctor wasn't going to mention it but Amy's mood swings were getting on his nerves. "Anyway where's River?" Amy asked, noticing she was no longer with them. "Still in the Tardis, she nipped to the loo. Said something about time and changing. Not sure what she meant so I just left her to it." The Doctor replied. Amy laughed, "Wow for a 900 year old alien your knowledge on the human body is rubbish." The Doctor laughed along with Amy, not sure what he was laughing at but he still laughed. Seeing her smile seemed to put everything into perspective.

**Clatter, rustle, bang. **A sound came from around the other side of one of the rubbish heaps. Both Amy and the Doctor froze. The both gave each other a _"was that you?" _look; then held their position in anticipation of whom or what was going to come around the corner. The Doctor got defensive and stood in front of Amy, acting like a shield, when a strange woman dressed in a blue dress came swanning around the corner. "My thief, there you are. And the girl what was her name? Goodbye. Blue box. Crazy? Am I crazy?" She said now mere millimetres from the Doctor's face. "Err..." But he was cut off as she started to kiss him. Not long behind the woman came another two strangers to the Doctor and Amy. The man ran up to the woman and pulled her off the Doctor; the Doctor out of a mixture of fear and shock quickly ran and stood behind Amy.

"Sorry about her she is crazy. Doesn't know herself." The woman said. "Oh no you've been upset, or are upset, or going to be upset. Tenses are so hard. The little blue boxes will make you angry." She her eyes a black so deep they looked like the night sky, staring straight into the Doctors. "Blue boxes? How did you know about the blue boxes?" The Doctor asked almost cowering behind Amy. He'd happily take monsters and demons any day but a deranged woman seemed to be where he put his foot down. "I've just had a brilliant idea about biting!" She said and sprang for the Doctor. The Doctor ran a few metres behind Amy, but the Man quickly grabbed the woman's arms to stop her from advancing at him. "Calm down dear you need rest." The man said, having a firm grip on the woman's arms. "Yes rest, let me just see if there's an off switch." The woman said then she collapsed onto the floor, the Doctors reactions much faster than the others he quickly sprang into action catching her before she hit the floor; he then placed her on the chair next to the shack.

"Okay. That was different." Amy said her eyes fixed on the Doctor. "Yeah, never had a welcome like that before." The Doctor said, still not quite over the shock of the woman's advance. "Sorry about Idris. She's lost her mind. Where are my manners, I'm Aunty, this is Uncle and over there is Nephew." Aunty said indicating at herself, the man and a strange creature behind Amy and the Doctor. Amy turned first to see who Aunty was indicating at and screamed when she saw it. "Doctor what is it?" Amy asked, it was now her turn to cower behind the Doctor. The Doctor turned around to see what Amy screamed at. "An Ood. Got to love an Ood Amy." The Doctor said and ran over to greet him. "Can you talk?" The Doctor asked. The Ood didn't reply; he simply lifted up the white ball he was holding apparently dead. "Oh that's no good. Would you mind?" The Doctor asked getting out his sonic screwdriver. The Ood nodded and the Doctor went to work, it took a matter of seconds to fix the ball. When the light finally came on the air was filled with 100's of voices, all saying different things but one word was repeated so often, one word each plea had in common, that word **_"Help!"_** "Doctor, Doctor what is it? What are those voices?" Amy asked with a puzzled expression. The Doctor couldn't move he was frozen in shock, but he managed to let one word escape his lips, "Timelords."

* * *

><p><strong>Timelords? Blue boxes? Mood swings? What does it all mean? Well your gonna have to wait and see! Please R+R! :) x<strong>


	7. Deceived

**Hi, here's another chapter. Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>The Ood pressed a button on the side of the ball and the voices ceased. The Doctor was frozen in shock next to Amy, his brain trying to puzzle together what he had just heard. "Doctor? Are you okay?" Amy asked linking his arm and putting her chin on his shoulder. "Yeah, I think so..." The Doctor replied his voice barely audible. "Come Uncle, let us put Idris out of the way so she doesn't cause any more trouble." Aunty said to Uncle. Uncle nodded, walked over to Idris and slung her on his shoulder than slowly made his way around another pile of rubbish. To preoccupied with what he had just heard the Doctor didn't question where they were taking Idris he just knew it was time for action. He unlinked Amy's arm and stormed over to Aunty. "Where are we? What happened to Idris? And where are the Timelords?" The Doctor asked his shock now turning to anger. "Calm down dear. The House can tell you the answers you seek." Aunty replied calmly. "House? Who's House?" Amy asked, now standing behind the Doctor. "House, why you're on House. Come let me show you." Aunty said starting to walk in the direction they had come. The Doctor and Amy quickly followed, with Nephew at the rear.<p>

"Doctor, will River be okay?" Amy asked, they were following Aunty to some unknown destination and had once again linked arms. "Yeah, she's in the Tardis. She'll be safe." The Doctor replied. "Oh, haven't I heard that one before!" Amy said jokingly. "Well Pond I am unhappy at your lack of faith in me. I may always get us in trouble, but I always get us out." The Doctor replied playing along. "Alright, calm down no need to get defensive." She said clearly hearing the humour in his voice and stormed off in front to walk next to Aunty. _This is getting seriously weird now, I always knew Amy was a bit temperamental but this, this is ridiculous. Something must be wrong. _The Doctor thought. He then ran up next to Amy to see if she was alright. "Amy, are you okay?" He asked, not sure whether she was still angry with him. "I'm so sorry Doctor that was so rude." She cried, grabbing him and starting to sob on his shoulder. Very shocked at the sudden change of events, it took the Doctor a second to realise that Amy was crying. "Calm down it's alright." The Doctor said, putting his arms round her. Amy brought her head off the Doctors shoulder and wiped her eyes. "I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry." Amy said. They stood there for a second looking into each others eyes. They were so close that Amy could feel the Doctors twin hearts, beating their own rhythm. Feeling slightly uncomfortable the Doctor broke the silence. "No worries Amy. It's perfectly natural." The Doctor said and took Amy's hand. The Doctor looked up from Amy, trying to find where Aunty and Nephew had got to. He quickly found them, they were waiting for the Doctor and Amy at a near by door way. The Doctor smiled, he seemed to have chosen his friends wisely for once. He then led Amy over to them.

When they saw the Doctor coming both Aunty and Nephew started to walk onwards, down various tunnels and catacombs when they all finally arrived in a small room. It had piles of rubbish for walls and a fairly high ceiling and at the other end of the room, stood a small hill with a grate on top, a green light beaming out of it. Aunty walked over to the grate and pointed down at it. "This is House." She said. "House is the planet?" Amy asked, her tears now dry but a slight tremble could still be detected in her voice. "Yes, he is. He lets us breathe his air, eat his food, live of his back and **_do my bidding_**" Aunty said but the last part wasn't her words they were those of House. "Arrr finally gets to meet the big man, so what's the deal? Where are these Timelords? Huh?" The Doctor asked his voice tall and firm showing no hint of weakness. "**_There are somewhere, but not here_**." The House said in almost a patronizing tone. "Yes well I know that. Otherwise I would see them, but I'm here now so stop playing games. Where are they?" The Doctor shouted loosing his patients. "**_Doctor, you do not know who you are talking too. I'm hungry every so hungry always hungry and you've just brought me a three course meal." _**The House said. "Meal, what meal? ANSWER ME!" He yelled. Aunty seemed to blink and be out of her trance like state by this point. The Doctor knew when Aunty stepped off the grate that he wasn't going to receive a reply. "Amy change of plan, I don't think River's going to be safe on the Tardis by herself can you check on her for me." The Doctor said thinking on his feet. "Told you so and fine I'll go and make sure she's okay." Amy said. She gave the Doctor a quick kiss on the cheek and left, blushing ever so slightly.

Amy's kiss had left the Doctor speechless. Although it wasn't much, that little kiss had set his body ablaze and made his mind realise how much he truly loved her. _Once this is all over, I will have to tell her. _The Doctor thought. "Aunty, would you mind if I had a little look around?" The Doctor asked. "Of course not, look as much as you want." Aunty said; the look in her eyes didn't seem to please the Doctor. It wouldn't please anyone for a matter of fact; the look in her eyes is a look a lion gave fresh meat. The Doctor feeling quite uneasy made himself scarce quickly, searching for someone anyone down these dingy tunnels.

Amy quickly arrived back at the Tardis and closed the door behind her when she walked in. "River are you alright?" Amy shouted. There was no reply. "River!" She yelled even louder and ran up next to the dead console. River then came running up the lower stairs. "Amy? Are you okay? Where's the Doctor?" River said slightly out of breath. "I'm fine, I was worried about you. Where were you?" Amy asked curious of what River had been doing for all this time. "Exploring of course. How often do you get in the Tardis with no Doctor telling you where you can and can't go?" River laughed. Amy laughed along. "Sooooo... what did you find?" Amy asked. "Come and have a look!" River gestured and both she and Amy ran into the long winding corridor. Once they had disappeared into one of the many corridors neither of them were there to witness the Tardis door suddenly lock or the slimy green smoke bellow outside the door filling the console room with a sickly green light. They were in trouble, even if they didn't know it yet.

After exactly 32 minutes of searching the Doctor came across a small room with a tent like structure in the corner. _Great, dead end, now what? _The Doctor thought. "Think you silly old man if their trapped they'll go to automatic fail safe distress call." The Doctor said to himself. He then closed his eyes and listened. He could hear them, all of them and they were loud, meaning he was close. He tried to trace it to find where all these Timelords had gone, it led... to the tent. "Well you all can't be in here." He said thrusting open the tent door. Not surprisingly there was nothing inside. "But you are here, so where..." The Doctor stopped talking when he spied a small safe in the tent. "No..." The Doctor said and got out his sonic screwdriver and opened the safe door. Inside he was met with the voices of 100's of Timelords but none to be seen. Inside the safe the source of the Timelords plea for help were stacks of little blue boxes. The Doctor's heart sank to rock bottom, he was upset and angry, 2 feelings that should never mix in a human being never mind a Timelord. Overwhelmed by his anger the Doctor slammed the safe shut and stormed off to find the culprit of this terrible crime, not knowing that he was standing on him all along.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo, who saw tonights episode? It was immense, OMG i feel soooooo sorry for Amy, she's loosing her Rory, we can only hope she'll fall into the Doctors open arms! :') Anyway hope you liked, please R+R! :) x<strong>


	8. The Wrath of the Timelord

**Hiya, Here's another ****chapter. Might upload again today if I get time. Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>River and Amy were in one of the many rooms in the Tardis, they were trying to find the apparent library in the swimming pool, a room Amy had wanted to see since she was 7. They had yet to find it. "I know, I'll take this side of the corridor and you take that side and we'll yell if we find it." Amy said, starting to open random doors along the left side of the corridor. River nodded in agreement and started open random doors.<p>

Amy had searched through around a dozen doors when she came across a weird one, it looked out of place compared to the others, which were all identical in shape, size and colour, this door though was white and futuristic, there was no handle it just gently slide open on Amy's approach. The room was a small and boxed shape and a small hatch on the back wall. A lady face was look through, she was slightly tanned, had a silver eye-patch on one eye and curly hair. _The woman from the orphanage and the ship. Who is she? _Amy thought. The lady gave her a smile then the hatch suddenly closed. Amy ran over to it to try and pry it open but her hands were met with bare wall.

"You okay Amy?" A voice said from behind her. This made her jump out of her skin. She turned around to be met with River's concerned face. "Oh it's only you." Amy said in a sigh of relief. "Of course it's me, who else would it be?" River asked still worried. "Oh no one, silly me." Amy said, she took a deep breath and walked out of the strange little room.

Once they were both back in the corridor the Tardis gave a violent jolt, knocking them both to the floor. "What was that?" Amy asked, heaving herself off of the floor, again. "I don't know, but I'm not planning on staying to find out." River said, now up on her feet and suddenly ran back to the control room.

The Doctor had just arrived at another room; a small cage was at one end where the still unconscious Idris slept and at the other sat Aunty and Uncle with Nephew standing behind them. "I found your little collection. How many Timelords have you lured here, just like you lured me?" The Doctor asked his voice harsh and full of anger. Aunty and Uncle stood up. "Too many, but we must for House you see. He's hungry and House is kind to us he fixes us, cares for us." Aunty said flustered. "Yes I know that. He clearly fixes you, not very well though." The Doctor said, he then turned and looked Uncle straight in the eyes. "Your eyes, there look about 20, when your clearly not. How's your dancing because you've got 2 left feet." He said indicating at the misplaced body part as he spoke. He then turned to Aunty. "You two. House fixes you up alright. With the remnants of the Timelords you lure. How many have died? How many have suffered just so you 2 scavengers could live? You make me sick." The Doctor said there was no hint of pity in his voice, no hint of sympathy what Aunty and Uncle were hearing was the full wrath of the Timelord.

"But we must. House it must feed." Uncle said. "What exactly does House feed on?" The Doctor yelled. "Tardis'." Aunty said simply. This took the Doctor by shock. "That's impossible. With the Tardis' living conscience you would need to remove it to devourer it. And that would take a colossal amount of energy and then you would need to place in a living thing otherwise it was exploded taking all of time and space with it." The Doctor said.

"I'd rather you mind not calling me it. I am here you know." Idris said it seemed as the Doctor was shouting at Aunty and Uncle she had woken up. "No that's impossible." The Doctor said. _She couldn't be her. _He thought. "Not impossible dear. Just highly unlikely, but this time it true. I'm... oh what do you call me... goes like this..." Idris said then created a sound the Doctor recognised instantly. "You're the Tardis!" The Doctor said his attention now totally away from Aunty and Uncle. "Yes that's it Tardis, ... Names are so much fun. The last one in existence with a mad man as its pilot." She said, the Doctor just stood there gobsmacked. "But I do believe this is the point in the conversation where you unlock the door." She said, stepping back from the door. The Doctor quickly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver and opened the door.

"Come on Uncle, its time for us to go." Aunty said she and Uncle had now sat down, looking like they were about to fall asleep. "Go? Go where?" The Doctor asked very confused. "Well, if that's the last Tardis then House is going to need to feed off some..." Aunty said then collapsed. The Doctor quickly ran over and checked for a pulse. Nothing. "You know I'm feeling fine." Uncle said standing up. He took one step then collapsed on the floor the same as Aunty. "You can't just die!" The Doctor yelled infuriated. "Doctor I hate to tell you this but where are... oh you know the other 2?" Idris said, her eyes looking distant. "The Tardis, Come on we have to get to them!" The Doctor said, he grabbed Idris' hand and ran back down the corridors to the Tardis.

Amy and River arrived back in the console room after running down what seemed miles of corridors, to be greeted with an eerie pitch black room. River quickly bounded up the steps to the console and flicked a few switches. "No, come on. Turn on." River said, angrily at the console. "What is it?" Amy asked, now standing next to River. "The Emergency lighting, it's not working. The last bit of power in the Tardis is being directed to one room and won't let me divert it." River said. "What room?" Amy asked, but before River could answer the room was filled with a loud booming voice. "**_Looky hear, the Doctors companions, without any Doctor." _**The voice said. "Who's there? Show yourself!" River yelled to the air. "**_Now why would I do that? But tell me this River and Amelia, why shouldn't I just kill you now?" _**The Voice said.****Then Amy recognised the voice and who she was talking to. It was House. "You shouldn't kill us because... that wouldn't be entertaining. Everyone needs some fun and killing us now wouldn't be entertainment." Amy said not sure if what she said was wise. "**_Your right. So what are you waiting for, run!" _**House said. Not needing to be told twice River grabbed Amy's arm and they started to run down one of the Tardis' many corridors.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like! :) x<strong>


	9. Mind Games

**Another chapter as promised! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Idris came to an abrupt halt when they reached outside, they were just in time to watch the Tardis get pulled into the earth. "No, no, no!" The Doctor yelled sprinting over to where the Tardis once stood. "Great, I don't know what to do... that's a first." The Doctor said, and then slapped himself round the face. "No snap out of it. What am I going to do?" The Doctor asked himself. "Calm down, you'll be fine." Idris said, quite calmly. "Fine, how will I be fine?" The Doctor yelled loosing his patients. "I'm a mad man with a box, without the box. I'm trapped on a planet outside the universe, surrounded by junk!" The Doctor said. Then realisation struck. "That's it." The Doctor said and ran up one of the piles of rubbish. "What's it?" Idris yelled after him then followed him up the mound. "This isn't just junk; this is a Tardis junk. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Doctor said, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. "I'm thinking that down there is 100's of my sisters ripped to shreds by an evil creature." Idris said her face full of sorrow.<br>"Ahhh sorry how rude of me. But I wasn't thinking that." The Doctor replied placing his hand on Idris' shoulder. "You're thinking that if you could build a working Tardis console with the remnants of 100s of other mortals, you could travel down and confront House and you don't care that it's impossible." Idris said. "At a girl." The Doctor said with a cheeky grin and ran down to find the pieces he'd need.

River and Amy was running, they didn't know where they were just running. "**_I'm rather enjoying this, you running around inside of me_**." House said, both Amy and River ignored it but just kept on running. The corridors they were running through were different though, not the same as the ones they were exploring only a few minutes early. They were angular and cold, with sliding doors which would open as they approached and closed abruptly behind them. River was running behind Amy, her breathing getting heavy and her getting tired. She started to lag behind so that there was a gap of a metre between them. "**_I know let's make this interesting_**." House said. They were running down another long corridor when a door suddenly closed between them. "No!" Amy yelled turning back and hammering on the door. On the other side River was scared, it wasn't often that she got scared, but she knew what the Tardis was capable of and in the hands of House who knows what can happen. Not knowing what to do River started walking back the way they had came in some hope that she was meet with Amy.

On the other side of the door Amy had given up hammering, it was obvious that the door wasn't going to open. Unsure what to do next Amy started walking down the corridor, when she heard a whimpering coming from the corner. "Who's there?" Amy yelled. No one replied, but the whimpering continued. Amy followed the sound of the whimpering when she came across the huddled figure. It was...Rory. "Rory!" Amy said shocked to see her dead husband sitting there in front of her.  
>"How could you Amy? How long? How long had I been dead until you jumped in bed with him? Hmmm... You just couldn't help yourself."Rory spat. Amy stood up, Rory's words stung. This wasn't her Rory; her Rory wouldn't say those things. "Since when were you a green eyed monster?" Amy asked, pained at what Rory had said. Rory ignored her, he slide up the wall. "You were always thinking about him. Even on our wedding day all you could think about was him!" Rory said, his eyes black, lined with tears. Amy had had enough. "I didn't know he existed on our wedding day! You're not Rory!" Amy yelled infuriated. She turned her back to the Rory imposter and walked through the door which had suddenly appeared behind her.<p>

As she walked through the door, it slid shut behind her leaving the imposter alone. Taking a deep breath she continued to walk forward, no point running now. "Help me, please help me." A little girl's voice echoed down the corridor. The voice Amy recognised but couldn't put a face to a name. "Please help me, the spaceman. Please." The voice continued. With that Amy knew who it was and ran down following the direction the voice had come in. After running round several corners she finally arrived at the little girl who was standing in the middle of the corridor facing Amy. It was the little girl from the USA in the 60's, _What is she doing here? _Amy thought. "Hello are you okay?" Amy asked, now walking slowly approaching the little girl.  
>"Please help me, the spaceman he's coming to get me." The little girl said her eyes full of terror.<br>"Don't worry your safe, there's no spaceman here." Amy said now only a metre away from the child. Amy went to place her hand on the child's shoulder when the little girl screamed and ran down the corridor. "Wait, come back!" Amy yelled chasing after her. After running down several corridors she lost sight of the child and leant against the wall to get a breather. She then heard the scuffling feet, Amy turned around to be met with a face that was all too familiar. "Pond. Pond. Little Amelia Pond. All alone again." Said the figure.  
>"Doctor..." Amy said no other words able to leave her lips.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like! :) x<strong>


	10. Truths

**Hi, I was feeling generous so here's another chapter. Shorter than the last but it got me to 10,000 words! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>"Amy, Amy, Amy. Little old stupid Amy. Do you really think I love you? Me? A 900 year old Timelord love a weak pathetic 21 year old child. Really?" The Doctor said patronizingly as if he was talked to 7 year old Amelia not Amy. "This isn't you." Amy said in almost a whisper, even though the words were not out the true Doctors lips they still hurt. "Isn't it? I look like him, talk like him, have every memory he has. Who are you to say I am not him?" The Doctor spat. Amy couldn't reply she didn't know what to say but the Doctor did and continued talking. "The girl who didn't make sense, well guess what Amelia you still don't. You're messed up, who sleeps with another man hours after the death of their husband. Tell me that Amelia." The Doctor said, eyebrows raised and lips ready for the next attack. Now though Amy had had enough. "Firstly who ever you are my name is not Amelia it's Amy. Second you're not my Doctor, your some imposter or clone because my Doctor is not that cruel and heartless and finally..." Amy was cut off mid rant by an unexpected voice behind her. "Amy, who are you talking too?" The voice said. Amy whipped round to see River standing there a mixture of shock and worry on her face. "The Doc..." Amy started to say only to find that the corridor was empty with no Doctor in sight. Amy happy to see the back of the imposter quickly ran over to River and gave her a hug. "You wouldn't believe how pleased I am to see you." Amy said over Rivers shoulder.<br>"What are you talking about? We only split up a few seconds ago." River said confused.  
>"This thing it's playing mind games, come on lets keep moving." Amy said and ran down the corridor, River on her tail.<p>

The Doctor, at this moment in time, was dragging a large Tardis panel towards an half constructed Tardis console when Idris began to talk. "You're like a 9 year old trying to rebuild their bike in their bedroom." Idris said.  
>"Was that a compliment?" The Doctor asked, in confusion.<br>"I'm not sure. I doubt it though; mad man like you must get a lot of that." Idris said, absent mindedly picking up random computer chips. "Me mad. I'm not mad, slightly ludicrous, but not mad." The Doctor said, still heaving along the giant panel. "Yes keep telling yourself that dear." Idris replied still fiddling with the chips. The Doctor lost his patients. "Seeing as we're talking, with mouths I'd just like to say you weren't always reliable." The Doctor said like a little boy trying to redeem himself.  
>"Oh, in what way?" Idris replied, a hint of anger in her voice.<br>"You never always took me where I **wanted** to go." He retorted and started to walk back to the panel. "No but I always took you where you **needed** to go!" Idris yelled. This took the Doctor by shock, not because she was completely wrong but because what she said was true. "Yes, you did. Wait wouldn't it be amazing if we talk like this all the time even when your back in the box?" The Doctor replied running leaps and bounds back to Idris. "But that's impossible you know I wasn't built in that way. I stretch across all space and time and you run around and talk and bring home strays." Idris said. Suddenly she dropped the chips in her hands, clutched her chest and fell onto the Doctor. "How long do these body's last?" Idris asked, still in pain. The Doctor quickly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and took a reading of her. "You're dying." He said upsettingly.  
>"Well of course I am I was never meant for a flesh body I would blow its casket." Idris said, standing herself back up. The Doctor didn't reply he was still in shock. "Oh come on. What are you waiting for?" Idris said, staring at the Doctor intently. The Doctor realising what Idris meant leapt back to the panel and started to heave it down the hill.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like! :) x<strong>


	11. A Leap of Faith

**Hiya here's another chapter! :) x**

* * *

><p>River was now running slightly ahead of Amy. The bounded down corridors running through 100's of doors. When all of a sudden Amy came to a sudden halt. "Amy what's wrong?" River asked.<br>"What do you mean what's wrong?" Amy yelled, eyes wide in terror looking at the floor. River followed Amy's gaze to be met with nothing but the solid floor. "The Floor's gone. There's a giant gap in the floor!" Amy yelled, slightly worried at why River couldn't see it.  
>"Amy there's nothing wrong with the floor come on." River said running over to Amy.<br>"How did you do that? You just walked across the gap." Amy said to River wide eyed and confused. "There isn't any gap Amy. Trust me!" River said her eyes fixed on Amy. River grabbed Amy's hand and started to walk across the `gap`. Amy was hesitant to walk and as she neared the `edge` she took a deep breath and then took the step.

River wasn't annoyed with Amy she understood, something had got into her mind and it wasn't like River hadn't had her fair share. She just stood there holding Amy's hand and taking it slow as she apparently crossed the `gap`. River knew when they had made it to the other side as Amy gave a giant sigh in relief. "I'm sorry River. I must look really stupid." Amy said, she didn't know why but she could feel the tears welling up. River could see these tears too. "Oh don't worry Amy. Don't cry everything will be alright..." River started to say but was cut off by an intense pain coursing through her brain. Causing her to clamp her eyes shut and groan in pain.

Meanwhile

"Okay everything seems to be in place, let's start this baby up!" The Doctor said, standing in his makeshift Tardis console. Idris was standing on the other side of the console her attention fixed on her reflection on the little mirror the Doctor had installed in console. The Doctor ignored her and started to flick switches and turn dials on the console, the consol started to come to life with the inner rota starting to rise and fall. But there was a problem and the Tardis seemed to die down as quickly as it has turned on. "No, no, no." The Doctor yelled. He kicked the console, which really hurt his foot.  
>"What is it dear?" Idris said, her attention off herself and back on the Doctor.<br>"The console it can't absorb the rift energy, it isn't strong enough without a living consciousness. I've got nothing!" The Doctor replied, still hopping up and down with his painful foot.  
>"Oh my beautiful idiot you've got what you always had... me!" Idris said. Her eyes then glowed the Tardis' gold, she then kissed her fingers and placed then on the rota. The console suddenly boomed into life.<p>

The Doctor and Idris where hanging on for dear life as the console flew `open top` through the vortex, reaching over towards Idris the Doctor yelled. "We need to get a message to Amy and River. If I open the Psychic link could you do the honours?" The Doctor said with a wink. "It would be my pleasure!" Idris yelled back. The Doctor smiled his signature smile then flicked some random switches. A small blue light appeared on the console when the Doctor gave Idris a thumbs up telling her to get going.

River's pain didn't seem to subside, but she could see an image start to appear in her head. It was a women slightly crazy looking in some sort of console room. "_River and Amy, the Doctor and I are on our way but we need you to disable the shields. I'm sending the route now. I'll send you the unlock code when you get their." _The woman said and then the Doctor popped into view.  
><em>"River! Are you and Amy okay<em>?" He asked.  
>"Yes" River replied, she felt a little stupid as she was this all out loud.<br>_"Good, good. We'll see you in a sec then."_ The Doctor said and the link was broken. River gasped as the pain suddenly subsided. "What? What was it?" Amy asked concerned.  
>"The Doctor. We have to get moving, they need are help." River said then led Amy through the corridors using the very useful map the woman had placed in her head.<p>

River and Amy had been running for a while when they reached a corridor different from the others. The corridor was much shorter and had a black door at the end with a control pad next to it. Amy and River approached the door when River felt the pain in head again. There was no image this time only a voice. "_The door can only be opened by those who have true innocence_." Said the voice and the pain in River's head quickly resided. "The door can only be opened by those who have true innocence. What in the moons of Saturn does that mean?" River said aloud. Just to make sure River placed her hand on the control pad only to see a red light appear. "Nope, doesn't work for me. Amy?" River said indicating that Amy put her hand on the pad. Amy hesitantly placed her hand on the pad, the light started to flicker from red to green. Then it settled on Red. "Darn. Who else?" River said. This is when Amy heard the familiar sobbing of the little girl. She turned around to see her standing there a few metres up the corridor, wide eyed and curious. River turned as well and also saw the little girl. "Amy are you seeing what I'm seeing?" River asked. Amy nodded. Amy took a few steps towards the little girl; she flinched but didn't make an attempt to run away. "Hello." Amy said in the calmest voice possible. The little girl didn't reply. "Do you think you could open the door for us?" Amy asked, now hunched over talking at the girl's level. The little girl nodded and ran down the corridor. She placed her hand on the control pad and the light went green. Both Amy's and River's attention was now on the opening doors. River turned back around to thank the little girl, but she was no where to be found. "Yeah she does that." Amy said as she ran past River into the unfamiliar room.

It was some sort of console room, similar to the one found in the Tardis, the proper Tardis. They ran up to the console and started flicking buttons. Amy wasn't sure what she was doing so left River to most of the work. After a few seconds of dial turning and button pushing the shields were finally down. "Done!" River said, turning around to sit on the console. There was a second of complete silence when they saw a bright light appear and the room began to shake, violently!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like! :) x<strong>


	12. Words

**Sorry for the wait. Stupid GCSE's! :/ Anyway here's another chapter full of drama, tension and most importantly FLUFF! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>The Doctor's makeshift console landed with a colossal bang in the room, causing both him and Idris to fall to the floor. "Wow, talk about crash landing." The Doctor said with a smile across his face. Then he caught Amy's eye. "Doctor!" She yelled and ran over to him giving him a hug. By this time the Doctor was stood up and returning Amy's hug. He then looked into her eyes her green eyes. "Amy there's something I should have told you a long time ago, I Love You." The Doctor said, and then pulled her in for a kiss. Amy's heart was erratic her body was on fire, the man she was waiting for all her life had just said those all so important magical 3 words to her. There embrace was quickly stopped by River clearing her throat, they broke apart abruptly and the Doctor turned to face River, his hands still round Amy's waist. River was hunched on the ground with a small device on her hand; next to her lying almost lifeless on the floor was Idris."Doctor one of her kidneys have failed, the others on the way out. Her liver has shut down and her heart rate is dropping dramatically, she's got minutes." River explained reading the statistics off her device. Letting go of Amy the Doctor bent down and grabbed Idris' hand; "Come on old girl, just a little while longer." The Doctor said in a calm, controlled voice.<br>"I always like it when you called me old girl." Idris gasped, using all her might to speak her mind. Amy looked at Idris, she looked so fragile so delicate as if even a loud noise would break her, and it almost did.

"**_Well Doctor I didn't expect to see you here_**!" House said his booming voice echoing the old control room they were in. "Of course you didn't, but here I am. That's me." The Doctor said.  
>"<strong><em>I know, but now the question arises what to do with you? I could remove all the air and watch you choke to death<em>**." House said and just as he said the air was removed and the Doctor, Amy, River and Idris were left all gasping for air. With a large whoosh the air returned and the Doctor, Amy, River and Idris were left panting on the floor. "**_I could play with gravity_**." House said and then he increased the gravity. The Doctor and his companions were then held to the floor stuck there struggling for breath. Then the gravity normalised. "**_What to do? What to do?"_** House said menacingly. The Doctor stood up, his fury was imminent.

"Enough games already!" He yelled, causing everyone to shut up. Then in a much calmer voice he addressed House again. "We want to get back to the universe as much as you do. So I'm going to tell you how to get enough energy to get us both out of here. On one condition though, that I have your word that you'll never harm any of us again." The Doctor said his voice strong now. Amy looked at the Doctor with an _are you sure this is a good idea_ look, he saw her look but simply nodded solemnly yet Amy could see his eyes were alight with a plan. "**_You have my word Doctor."_** House said. The Doctor nodded and went back to stand next to Amy, he grabbed her hand and then said, "Activate beta control 32, you can delete some of the rooms which should allow you enough power to get you back into the universe." The Doctor said, his voice not faltering his grip on Amy's hand not loosening. "**_Thank you and goodbye Doctor. Yes you are right; I can delete rooms, including this one and all of its inhabitants. So goodbye Doctor, Goodbye Tardis, Goodbye._**" House said and before anyone could retaliate the room was filled with a blasting white light, erasing everything in its wake.

The Tardis was empty, it seemed as if the Doctor had finally been defeated by the machine he had called home for 100's of years. But all was not lost.

In the console room, the new console room, the 11th Doctor's console room a white light appeared in the shape of 4 people. Standing/sitting/lying in the exact same position they had left, Amy, the Doctor, River and Idris all appeared, as if only milliseconds had passed. "Ah your first mistake. Anything living that is deleted in one of the Tardis' rooms is automatically deposited in the main console room." The Doctor said running around his oh so familiar console. "**_By saying the 1st mistake Doctor you are some how implying a second mistake has been made_**." House said, as hint of confusion in his oh so booming voice. The Doctor didn't reply but turned to face River and the dying Idris. Amy had now resumed the Doctors place of holding Idris' hand, comforting her. Idris was whispering something; Amy could only just make out what, but decided she would tell the Doctor another time.

After 30 seconds of watching Idris' eyes flickered shut and Rivers device made a loud whine. "She's gone." River said simply. Amy couldn't control it anymore, she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, she had hardly known Idris but the pain of death and bereavement was still very potent in her memory. Then something happened only the Doctor could have expected. Idris' body started to move almost as if she was having a seizure. In shock Amy let go of Idris' hand and River shot up. Idris rolled onto her chest and a gold gas was released from her mouth, which then ran free around the Tardis. "Your second mistake." The Doctor simply said.

From every room on the Tardis you could here the groans of pain of House as he was overthrown by the Tardis. Every remnant of him was erased until the Tardis conscious was back at home once more.

During the confusion none of the occupants of the Tardis seem to notice the sudden disappearance of Idris' body, which became adamantly clear when the room started to darken again. On the stairs behind the Doctor a gold figure stood, her figures not yet defined but the Doctor could make out who it was. "Where am I? It's so dark. Doctor, Doctor where are you?" The figure called lost and scared.  
>"I'm here." The Doctor said stepping forward his voice starting to break. The figure looked around and she finally saw the Doctor. She smiled. The figure was Idris. "All those words I said seem nothing now, in comparison to when I forgot to say the most important of all." Idris said. The Doctor nodded, "Goodbye" he whispered, tears now rolling down his cheeks.<br>"No," Idris said, her voice also breaking and tears also rolling down her cheeks. "I never said hello. So hello Doctor, it's very nice to meet you." Idris said, she smiled through her tears and started to fade away, until nothing was left where she once stood, except a very emotional crying Doctor.

Amy didn't know why it had got to her but it had. She also had tears also rolling down her eyes much like the Doctors. It was as if they were one!

The Doctor wiped his own tears away, when he turned to face Amy. He slowly walked over to her and held her close. The slowly wiped her tears away. Then he pulled her towards him and kissed her. It wasn't a quick kiss; it was long and meaningful, showing each other just how much they cared for one another.

River standing by the stairs was starting to feel a little uncomfortable decided to leave the couple alone for a while so slowly made her way up the stairs. She darted through the door to find herself back in the console room at the other door. _What the...?_ River thought. The Doctor had broken away from Amy and let out a tremendous laugh. "What?" Amy asked confused wondering if it was something she had done. The Doctor turned Amy around just in time to watch River disappear at the downstairs door to reappear at the top of the stairs again. Amy laughed as well. "If you two had quite had enough. Would one of you please tell me what has happened to all of the other rooms?" River asked hand on hip. "Sorry River, they no longer exist. I'm going to have to do a bit on tinkering to get them back." The Doctor said his arms now back around Amy's waist. Deciding it was quicker to get to the couch through the door; River took one more step through the door and then plonked herself on the couch next to the console. "Looks like I have some work to do." The Doctor said grinning. He then gave Amy a quick peck on the cheek and got to work on fixing his beloved Tardis.

* * *

><p><strong>So believe it or not this is not the end. I have soooooooooooooooooo much more planned for Amy and the Doctor and even River too. I will post another chapter tomoro cos it's late now. Hope you like! :) x<strong>


	13. Sweet Freedom?

**Hiya here's another chapter! :) x**

* * *

><p>The Doctor was sitting on the swingy seat under the Tardis console, mask on and welder in hand. He has shed his jacket, which was now hanging on the hat stand near the door, and had removed his beloved bow tie and undone his top 2 buttons, he looked, in Amy's opinion, extremely hot. Amy was sitting on the stairs in front of him, watching him as he fixed the Tardis. Usually this would have bored her to the point of death but today seemed different; she seemed to share in the Doctors enthusiasm about fixing his beloved ship. River was above them sitting on the couch next to the console, she was fiddling with the device in her hands but her mind was clearly on other things. They had been like this for hours as the Doctor worked away of the Tardis, and River's patience was wearing thin.<p>

"You know what beautiful Amy Pond; I believe that I am finished." The Doctor said removing his goggles and placing his welder back in its holder. "Excellent. We can finally get out of here." Amy said, her eyes never coming off him. In the time Amy was talking the Doctor had managed to unstrap himself from the swinging chair and had swanned over to Amy. He then gave her his hand and pulled her up to her feet. Their hands still entwined the Doctor whispered to Amy, "I Love you." Amy replied in a whisper also, "Love you more," then pulled him close for a kiss. She broke the kiss and then pulled him up the stairs to the console. "Right, yes, come on River, back to prison you go." The Doctor said as he started to whiz around the console. "I never thought I'd be happy to hear those words." River said, placing her device back on her belt. Amy laughed and sat down next to River, watching her mad man run around his blue box.

The Doctor safely landed the Tardis outside River's prison cell and then stepped out; the place was deserted and River's cell door was open. "Looks like they've been expecting you." The Doctor said as River stepped out of the Tardis. Amy had decided to remain in the Tardis to allow the Doctor and River to have a chat. "They always know that I'll come back," River said with a cheeky grin spreading across her face. She then walked past the Doctor into the doorway of her cell. "Who are you River?" The Doctor said a bit more abrupt than her would have liked. "Spoilers." River said with a wink. Her face then became serious. "You're going to find out very soon now. Just promise me one thing Doctor, look after Amy for me." River said. The Doctor nodded, he couldn't imagine doing anything less for that amazing girl waiting for him in the Tardis. "Goodbye Doctor, until the next time." River said.  
>"Goodbye River." The Doctor replied. River closed the door and it shut with the bang with the lock sliding into place. The Doctor turned away from River and walked back to his Tardis, he could feel her eyes boring into his back. As he walked toward the Tardis the Doctor couldn't help but let a tear fall. He knew the date all too well and he knew that River would never see him again, not like this anyway.<p>

The Doctor stepped back into the Tardis and quickly wiped away any tears before Amy saw. He succeeded, just. Amy hadn't heard him re-enter the Tardis so he decided to sneak up on her. Slowly he made his way up the stairs trying not to make a sound. He was centremetres away from Amy and was just waiting for the opportune moment to jump. But his waiting seemed useless when the Tardis made a loud bing sound, causing Amy to turn around. "Oh my god! Doctor, I didn't hear you come back in." Amy said, clutching her heart in shock. The Doctor hadn't noticed yet but Amy at the point of shock had also put her other hand protecting her abdomen. There had been another reason Amy had stayed behind in the Tardis, but she decided she'd tell the Doctor that later. Right now it was just her and him, all alone in the Tardis, how could she just let a moment like this pass by?

* * *

><p>River had been back in the Stormhold cage for 2 days now since the Doctor had left, when she received an unexpected visit. The visitor walked up to the cell door, he was a short rather large man and was wearing a suit. "Hello, Professor Song. I am Mr Lux and I'm interested in hiring you for a job." Mr Lux said, rather uneasy almost scared. Rivers ears pricked up. "Job? What type of job?" River asked.<br>"A job of crucial importance, which could save 1000's of lives." Mr Lux replied.  
>"What would be my payment?" River asked, almost swayed by Mr Lux's offer.<br>"A full pardon, you'd become a free woman." Mr Lux said with importance.  
>"Count me in. But where is it?" River asked.<br>"Brilliant, you'll not regret this. Have you heard of a planet called the Library?" Mr Lux asked.

River was high in anticipation of the upcoming job which would get her, her freedom. Little did she know that she would never see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like! :) x<strong>


	14. Rory Williams Part I

**A long chapter for you. Get the tissues out though, it may be fluffy at the beginning but by the end you'll be in tears. Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Amy had had one of the best nights of her life that evening, rated 2 on her top 5 nights. The first being that night all those years ago when she first met the Doctor. And now Amy was lying next to the man she loved, head on his chest and hands entwined. She could feel the gentle drumming of his heartbeats and the rising and falling of his chest as he slept. Amy couldn't remember the exact details but they had managed to end up in the Doctor's room last night, one of the rooms in the Tardis Amy had never been in. Letting her eyes wonder she took in her surroundings. The room was rather large; it had a double bed slightly to the left on the back wall, with side table on its right and a chest of draws on its left. Next to the door directly in front of the bed was a bookshelf clattered with books and documents some in languages Amy couldn't even begin to decipher. On the right to the shelf was a desk, clattered like the bookshelf it also was covered in an assortment of open books and documents. Along the left wall there was a door which Amy guessed lead to the wardrobe and along the right wall was 2 full length mirrors and the door to the ensuite.<p>

Amy could have stayed here forever, in the Doctor's comfort, but her tummy had other ideas. **_Grumble! _**Amy winced at her tummy rumble and hoped it hadn't woken the Doctor. Amy looked up to see his green eyes staring back full of care and devotion. Amy was about to speak but looking into his gorgeous green eyes her mind went blank and she forgot what she was about to say. Thankfully the Doctor broke the silence. "Looks like someone's hungry." He chuckled. Amy blushed. The Doctor lifted Amy's head and put it onto the pillow next to him; he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead; then sprung out of bed. He then quickly grabbed his and hers dressing gowns slung his on and got hers ready for her to put her arms through. Amy realising the Doctor's intention got herself out of bed and put her arms through her dressing gown. She turned around as the Doctor did up her dressing gown for her and his hands slowly wandered to her waist. He pulled her close and kissed her, this time slowly full of passion, the type of kiss only 2 people who were truly in love could give one another.

Amy reluctantly broke the kiss as the need for oxygen became too great. She looked up into the Doctors eyes and had her mouth open ready to say something but was once again rudely interrupted by the grumbling of her tummy. "Come along Pond." The Doctor said, grabbing Amy's hand and walking towards the kitchen.

The Doctor made Amy a delicious breakfast, French toast with a crepe, chocolate sauce and strawberries, topped off by a good ole' fashion cup of tea. The Doctor looked slightly disgusted as Amy ate her breakfast murmuring, "you're ruining the strawberries" or "tar-tar sauce would be much better." Amy ignored him, Timelords and their weird taste buds. But now the Doctor and Amy were sitting in the console room full fed, clean and clothed, they decided what they wanted to do today. "How about the past? I've always wanted to meet William Shakespeare!" Amy said. The idea of meeting Shakespeare again was very tempting to the Doctor, but there was a more pressing matter that needed to be sorted first. "I'm sorry Amy but there's something else that needs sorting first and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but it's not going to be easy." The Doctor said, he took Amy's hand a slowly led her though the Tardis' corridors, when he finally approached the door he was looking for.

"Doctor where does this lead? I've never seen this door before?" Amy asked confused.  
>"Ah, that is because it's a relatively new edition to the Tardis." The Doctor said; then using the fridge like handle he opened the door.<p>

Inside was the single bed and the dead Rory Williams, thankfully the room had done its job. Amy gasped at the sight of Rory, all the repressed emotion she had tried to bottle up over flowing out. The tears she cried were no crocodile tears each tear was filled with emotion; each tear reminding her of the memories he and Rory shared. Amy was speechless through her tears and clung onto the Doctor tight, for not only emotional support but for physical as well as if he was not there she would have most likely fallen to the floor. So many thoughts ran through Amy's mind, so many memories, he and Rory playing together as children at the park in Leadworth, her and Rory going to school together, Rory being there for her when the school bully was picking on her, Rory asking her to prom, Rory always being there for her. Then her mind cast back to what other Rory had said, was he right? Maybe she just couldn't help herself. When the Doctor spoke Amy lost her train of thought.  
>"Amy I know this is hard but we need to give Rory a funeral of some sorts. I'm sorry he can't stay in this room forever." The Doctor said grimly. Amy nodded, the Doctor was right. Rory deserved a funeral; he deserved to be given his final respects. "Amy?" The Doctor asked quietly as not to startle her.<br>"He needs a proper burial somewhere. Somewhere important to him." Amy said, tears still coming by the bucketful from her eyes. "I know just the place." The Doctor said, not to eagerly but enough for Amy to agree. "Do you want sometime alone with him?" The Doctor asked, wiping the tears which were still flowing down Amy's cheeks. Amy couldn't speak; there was a lump in her through preventing her from making a sound. She gave a little nod in reply to the Doctors question. The Doctor understood completely. "I'll be in the control room if you need me." The Doctor said, he gave a kiss on the forehead and then exited the room.

Amy was now alone with Rory. She walked over to his side and sat on the chair the Tardis had placed next to the bed. She took Rory's hand to find it hard and cold. _Of course it was going to be like this. What did she expect? He's been dead for 2 days._ The 2 days came as a shock to Amy. 2 days her husband had been dead and since his death she hadn't given him a second thought. What kind of wife did that make her? Leaving Rory's hand on the bed she placed her head in her hands and started to cry, not caring who saw. The sound of Amy's heartbroken genuine tears would make anyone's heart break, even the Tardis'.

So when the Doctor came to flying the Tardis to his apparent perfect destination and as per usual he forgot to put the stabilizers on, the Tardis did it for him. Right now Amy needed calm and peace not the usual jolty ride the Doctor would have in the Tardis. The Doctor slowly made his way over to the Tardis doors to check that he had landed at the correct destination, thankfully they had. Grabbing a shovel from behind the hat stand next to the door the Doctor got to work digging Rory a grave.

After half an hour of digging the Doctor has finally finished. He was now covered in beads of sweat and had blisters over his hands but it was worth it, putting the shovel back next to the pile of freshly dug mud the Doctor returned back inside to get Amy and Rory. When the Doctor returned to Amy her loud cries had subsided, but tears were still rolling down her face and her eyes puffy from crying. She turned to face the Doctor when he walked in. The Doctor walked over to her and in a low respectful tone said, "Are you ready?" He was in by no means rushing her and was happy to wait for however long it took. But to his surprise Amy nodded when the Doctor asked. Amy stood up as the Doctor approached Rory, ready to make her last goodbye. The Doctor swept up Rory and cradling him in his arms. He then slowly made his way out of the room and back outside, Amy walking beside him.

When outside the Doctor jumped down the grave he had made for Rory and placed him on the ground. He then positioned him to look more asleep then dead. He then climber back out to stand at Amy's side. Amy didn't really have much she wanted to say; her tears were a big enough show of how much she loved him. Using up all her strength Amy managed to mutter one word, "Sorry." The Doctor held Amy close and murmured some final respects of his own, far too quiet for even Amy to hear. After a few minutes of standing there the Doctor slowly released his arm from around Amy's waist and started to fill in the grave. He took much more care placing the first few shovel-full's on but the process took a lot less time then digging it. Once done the Doctor threw the shovel back into the Tardis and once again stood at Amy's side. "Where are we Doctor?" Amy asked in whisper of a voice. "Leadworth 5000BC" The Doctor replied. The Doctor was right, this was the perfect place.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! Will write more tomorrow! :') x<strong>


	15. Bereavement

**A shorter chapter, but its still early in the day. Might upload later if I get time! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>The next few days the Doctor and Amy didn't leave the Tardis, Amy didn't even leave her room for most of it. She only came out now and again to get something to eat, then would return to her room and back into the comfort of her duvet. Every once in a while the Doctor would check on her just to make sure she was alright and didn't want anything, as he understood what pain she was going through as he himself had been through it many a times. Although the tears had stopped, mainly due to dehydration not because Amy was no longer upset, Amy still remained in her room and grieved for her husband. She had managed to work through 3 boxes of large tissues, eat 2 large tubs of ice cream and must have eaten her weight in chocolate, gaining at least 2 pounds but she didn't care.<p>

On the forth day of being Tardis bound Amy had had enough. Yes Rory was dead, but crying wasn't going to do anything, it wouldn't bring him back and even if it did, then what? She loved the Doctor and the Doctor loved her; Rory was her best friend not her lover. After getting fully out of bed for the first time in 3 days, Amy had a wash and got dressed. She then found a cardboards box in the back of the wardrobe and started to pack up Rory's things. She didn't cry whilst doing this but did put the objects in the box with care, placing each one in one by one. Once Rory's stuff was packed, she closed the box and put it back at the back of her wardrobe so that it would always be there but far enough that Amy didn't have to see it day in, day out. Satisfied with her work, Amy straightened herself out and left her room. She had to find the Doctor and tell him the secret she had been keeping.

The Doctor had made himself useful over the last 4 days. He'd managed to get more things done in the Tardis in those 4 days than he had in 200 years. He was now at the bottom of his to-do list and was sitting reading a book in the library/ swimming pool. Over the last few days the Doctor had had encountered some strange things, not from the Tardis but from himself. There had been points in the day where he would burst out crying, for no apparent reason. The fact the Doctor didn't cry much and the fact it was for no reason worried him. Also he had felt a presence in his mind, only a small little thing but big enough to be noticed by the Doctor, yet every time he tried to trace it would disappear, well he thought it would as he would only find the dark and black. He therefore had led to ignoring it.

The Doctor was now deep in thought when there was a knock on the library/swimming pool door. The Doctor placed his book on the table next to him and walked over to the door. He opened it was met with a surprisingly cheerful Amy. "Amy?" The Doctor said in shock, he hadn't expected her to leave her room this early. "Helloooo. Thought I'd find you in here!" Amy said, stepping around him into the room.  
>"Right. So Pond you ready for another adventure?"The Doctor asked, a grin spreading across his face. His Amy was back.<br>"Ermmm.. yeah about that I have something I need to tell you first." Amy said. This caught the Doctor out and it took him a few moments to realize that Amy had grabbed his hand and was leading him towards the chairs. He sat down and Amy sat in front of him. Amy was still holding the Doctors hand and went to hold the other. "So Pond, what do you want to tell me?" The Doctor said, not quite sure what Amy was about to tell him, but he had his theories. Amy took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant!" She said rather quickly not able to look into the Doctors eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like! :) x<strong>


	16. Magpahinga and Firdaus

**Another fairly short chapter but full of fluffy stuff! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat their gob smacked. Of course logically it made sense, but Amy... pregnant, that means he was going to be a Dad...again. "Doctor? Are you alright?" Amy asked worried at the Doctors reaction well actually his lack of reaction. This broke the Doctors train of thought and he stared deep into Amy's eyes and let a huge grin spread across his face. "This is... wow." The Doctor said speechless. Amy let out a small sigh of relief when the Doctor pulled her into a hug and then a kiss. Amy took the kiss as a good thing. <em>This was going to be perfect. <em>She thought.

So many things were rushing through the Doctors head. Then it settled to the box he had in his pocket, the pocket although small seemed to weigh a ton, metaphorically speaking. _Was now the right time? Should he wait until a more romantic setting? More importantly would she say yes? _The Doctor thought, would this seem too much of a coincidence as at the moment that's all it was, coincidence. But the Doctor knew how Amy thought and she wouldn't see it that way.

Over the next few weeks Amy's pregnancy became visible with a very small bump appearing on her abdomen and the Doctor had finally made a plan on how to pop the question. He was standing at the console deep in thought we Amy came skipping down the stairs. "Sooooo where are we going?" Amy asked, plonking herself down on the couch. The Doctor grinned, today was the day. "It's a surprise!" The Doctor said, fiddling with dials on Tardis monitor. He had had the coordinates for the secret destination saved in the Tardis' database for days and finally he got to use them. "Okaayy..." Amy said quite unsure where they were off too. Since she had told him about the pregnancy he had made an effort to stay away from surprises, they had ventured to more relaxing destinations such as last week when they went to Magpahinga a planet which had a hormone in the atmosphere that made humans feel relaxed 24/7. There was one fault to Magpahinga, its atmosphere had the opposite effect to Timelords, therefore the Doctor was constantly hyper-active during their stay which then led to a rather early departure, due to the Doctor annoying the locals. Amy laughed to herself that had been a fun trip. It took Amy a moment to realize they had landed another thing since Amy had told the Doctor she was pregnant he had started to use the stabilizers which Amy was now dubbing the `boringers` as the Doctor had done to River and she wasn't letting him forget it.

Once landed the Doctor sauntered over to Amy and offered her his hand. She accepted and he led her to the door. He then indicated that she open it. Slightly worried at the Doctors strange behaviour Amy obliged and opened the door and for once she was left speechless.

Outside the Tardis doors was a white sandy beach and cool blue water, they were in the midst of palm trees which had a long hammock running through the middle and was surrounded by little scented tea lights. In the distance were little specks of light the sign of some civilisation, far enough so they would not be disturbed but close enough in case of emergencies. Amy stepped out and realised she hadn't any shoes on. This was a good thing as now she could feel the small fine sand seep through her toes, all be it sunset the sand was still very warm and felt relaxing against Amy's feet. The Doctor stepped out behind Amy and put his hands round her waist and rested them on her bump. "Welcome to Firdaus, Amy. Also known as Paradise." He said and kissed her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Btw Magpahinga actually means relax in Filipino and Firdaus actually means Paradise in Malay. Random language facts for you! :) Anyway, Hope you like! Please review! :) x<strong>


	17. Impossible Reality

**Hiya, thanks for the reviews. I know that Amy got over Rory pretty quickly, but I think i've explained in this chapter and hopefully the next that she hasn't. Anyway hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>"Wow" was the only word Amy could muster up through her shock. "Wow, indeed." The Doctor said, "Care to have a look around?" The Doctor asked offering Amy his arm. Amy nodded and placed her arm through his. The Doctor then led the way down the beach explaining to Amy the ins and outs of the tropical planet they were on.<p>

_"Doctor how could you do this? I've been gone a matter of weeks and already your trying to fill in my place?" Rory voice boomed in the Doctor's mind. _This was new to the Doctor, Rory's voice seemed so real but it was impossible he was dead, wasn't he? _"No Rory it isn't like that!" The Doctor pleaded to the voice. _Whilst this was happening the Doctors actual mouth had gone into blabber mode and was taking her through anything and everything on the planet, luckily she didn't seem bored... yet. _"What is it like the Doctor? You know as well as I do she misses me and don't deny it. I know you here her of a night crying herself to sleep. I know you hear her tormented screams in her sleep and hear her crying my name, my name Doctor." Rory's voice said angered. _The Doctor didn't know how to respond to that. It was true; he had heard all those things. Amy may be a strong headed girl and consciously may have accepted Rory's passing, but in her sleep those barriers came crashing down and she was just a little girl who had lost not only her best friend but her husband. _"Well Doctor?" Rory's voice echoed through the Doctor's head. _The Doctor's mind was now going into over drive, searching for something to say, after going through all the complicated and confusing retorts his mind finally found the most simple of replies. _"Rory, how are you speaking to me? Not putting this lightly but you're dead. You died weeks ago!" The Doctor said.  
>"Yes I did. And how, well, look down the beach!" Rory said a treacherous tone in his voice. <em>

"Doctor? Who's that?" Amy said pointing down the beach at the silhouette in the distance.  
>"It's someone who shouldn't, no can't be here." The Doctor said and ran down to the silhouette Amy on his tail. The Doctor slowly approached the figure and it turned out to be the worse. "Rory?" Amy yelled when she approached. She quickly grabbed the Doctor's hand scared at the sight of her dead husband.<br>"Hello Amy." Rory said. In Amy's eyes he looked different; he still had the same brown hair, pale-ish skin and was of a medium build. But his eyes, they weren't his eyes. Rory's eyes were usually filled with love and care but this Rory's eyes were filled with hatred. Although Amy knew this wasn't her Rory, the tears still started to fall. "How c-can you be h-here? Y-you're... y-you can't!" Amy said though her tears.  
>"Well I am Amy and you know what you're unbelievable." Rory said the hatred coming thick and fast out of his mouth.<br>"W-what are you talking about?" Amy said, shocked at Rory for talking to her in this way.  
>"How long was I gone until you jumped into bed with him?" Rory yelled full of fury. Amy was silent how was she meant to reply. "Not long I'm guessing, judging by the size of you." Rory spat pointing at her stomach. That stung Amy hard, how could Rory say such a thing? Amy's tears were no longer out of joy or disbelief they were out of pain. And Amy, his Amy crying in pain was where the Doctor drew the line. "Alright Rory calm down you've said enough." The Doctor said stepping slightly in front of Amy to protect not only her but their unborn child as well from the advancing army that was Rory's words. "Calm down! How can I calm down? I was gone a matter of hours and my sleazebag of a wife is in bed with another... thing, because you're not a man!" Rory said pure hatred and anger being vented though his words. This stung, not because it was wrong but because it was true. "It wasn't like that Rory. I-I, We-we..." Amy stuttered not able to get the words out through the down pour of tears down her face. She had encountered another Rory in the Tardis when House was in control, but his words weren't nearly as venomous as this Rory's. "Wasn't like that? I know for a fact it was!" Rory spat looking the Doctor straight in the eye. Amy and the Doctor were speechless, what did you reply to that? "So you worked out who I am yet Doctor? No doubt you've figure out I'm not the real Rory Williams, but who am I? It looks like even Mrs Williams doesn't know! HA!" Rory or whoever it was spat. His features were now becoming distorted and evil grin growing across his face. The use of her marriage name stung, but the pain wasn't nearly as great as the fear growing in the pit of her stomach.<p>

A thick fog was now rolling down the once white sandy beach and there was an unusual chill in the air. "I know who you are." The Doctor said smugness in his voice. He then turned his back and Rory and spoke to Amy. "Amy do you trust me?" The Doctor asked. Amy nodded, she trusted the Doctor with not only her life but the life of their unborn child. "Good, now I need you to think really hard. How did we get here? To this exact point in time?" The Doctor asked.  
>"I-I don't remember. Why don't I remember?" Amy asked scared, she was now totally oblivious to the fact Rory had completely disappeared. "No, no that's okay. You wouldn't, it because Amy... and you might want to brace yourself as this is going to hurt..." The Doctor started to speak but Amy cut him off. "What's going to hurt?" She asked scared.<br>The Doctor sighed and uttered "because this is a dream."As soon as the Doctor had said the words everything seemed to start collapsing, the palm trees where the hammock was started to fall and one of them landing on the Tardis smashing it flat. The sea became rough and waves grew quickly in size working there way up the beach. A hurricane started to form growing in size and speed with every metre it got closer to the Doctor and Amy. The Doctor grabbed onto Amy and held her close and whispered in her ear, "It's going to be alright." Then the hurricane engulfed them.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I got the idea of a dream collapsing from Inception, it's just it's such a good concept I couldn't resist. And OMG, saturdays Doctor who... MOST ANNOYING CLIFF HANGER EVER! Anyway hope you liked, Please review! :) x<strong>


	18. Déjà vu

**Sorry not much happens in this chapter but a lot of things get explained. Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>The Doctors eyes shot open. He was still in the library, sitting in the chair. Book still in hand, yet Amy was no where to be seen. <em>That was strange. <em>The Doctor thought. He must of fallen asleep he concluded, but that was some dream even by his standards. The Doctor was now deep in thought when there was a knock on the library/swimming pool door. The Doctor placed his book on the table next to him and walked over to the door. _Déjà vu much? _The Doctor thought. Surprise surprise Amy was standing there. Although this time she wasn't as happy and cheerful as he had apparently dreamt her, this time her eyes were red and puffy, she had a slight blocked up nose and had the remnants of fresh tears down her face.

"Doctor I may sound insane at the moment but are you getting a strange sense like this had happened before?" Amy asked when seeing the Doctor.  
>"Yes Pond. You too?" The Doctor asked. Amy nodded.<br>"Then you know what I'm about to tell you?" Amy asked tentatively. The Doctor nodded.  
>"Did we have the same dream?" Amy asked, following the Doctor back over the chairs.<br>"Yes I believe we did. But I don't think it was some alien pollen in the rota this time. I was pulled into your dream. It was still your dream but I was put in it." The Doctor explained now sitting in his chair Amy opposite him. "But how? If it wasn't the Pollen who or what could have done that?" Amy asked, quite scared and curious at the same time. "Someone who has got us both psychically linked. Some one who has us wrapped around their little finger, quite literally." The Doctor said and looked down to Amy's now flat abdomen. This came at a shock to Amy. "But that's impossible. They'd be way to small and underdeveloped to even comprehend such a task, but..." The Doctor said, his mind working over load. "But what?" Amy asked her hand now on her stomach.  
>"But, it's not unheard of but incredibly rare." The Doctor said.<br>"What is Doctor?" Amy was starting to loose her patients.  
>"A Timelord baby's brain is incredible powerful, at 6 weeks it creates a psychic bond with it's mother which remains until the child has hit puberty. When a Timelady is a mother they subconsciously control the link making sure it remains between mother and baby, but with a human as the mother their or yours in this case, doesn't so the link spreads across to the father as well. Hence the bond between me and you." The Doctor explained to Amy.<br>"But you said that was at 6 weeks, I'm only a week pregnant." Amy said, curiosity taking hold.  
>"That's the brilliant part. The baby in our future has managed to change past events, being only a child it hasn't managed to change actual events but managed to put them as a dream in our link. And the fact it's in their past is due to the fact we're in a time machine." The Doctor said a swell of pride in his heart for Amy's and his unborn child. "You've lost me, but by the sounds of it. They're going to take after their dad a hell of a lot!" Amy said laughing. "Well..." The Doctor said rather smug.<p>

Another thing was playing on the Doctor's mind, _Rory_. _In Amy's dream or nightmare as it turned out, Rory was harsh, beyond harsh Rory was pretty evil. But did Amy really believe that what he said was true? Obviously she missed Rory, there was always going to be a hole in her that could never be replaced, but was she really going cry at night for the next few months as the dream Rory had said? Or was that just Amy's nightmare speaking? He'd obviously heard her cry over the last few days but that was expected, he'd be worried if she wasn't crying. Was what happened in the dream really going to happen or was it just that a dream. _The Doctor hadn't even considered proposing to Amy, _it was far too close to Rory's death to be doing anything like that._ But the idea that he might some day warmed his heart, he'd love Amy to be his wife, but not only would he be given a no at this moment in time it would be beyond insensitive as well as disrespectful to Rory's memory!

"Am..." The Doctor went to say but saw Amy's eyes wide with fear. "Amy what is it?" The Doctor followed her line of sight to see a small hatch shut in the bookcase. The Doctor relaxed. "Doctor, who was that? I keep seeing her; she was in America, on the ship, in the Tardis. Who is she?" Amy asked terrified at her apparent stalker.  
>"Calm down Amy, she no one to worry about." The Doctor said pulling Amy into a hug.<br>"She's well, kinda like a mid-wife she'll pop up now and again to check up on the pregnancy." The Doctor explained, kissing Amy on the forehead.  
>"What she'll just open the shutter now and again and what, spy on me?" Amy said not convinced.<br>"No, no. Don't worry she can't actually see us all she can she is the baby and it's development." The Doctor said, holding Amy's hand reassuringly.  
>"But why doesn't it happen on earth with y'know human babies." Amy asked, her worrying slightly subsided but it was going to take a long time if ever to get use to a random lady popping up now and again.<br>"Well to put it mildly, humans breed like rabbits and if there was a mid-wife for each. Wow you'd need a lot of people. They only usually appear in pregnancies of rare species, such as myself and they've been known to check up on even earth animals like the white tigers. They make sure the pregnancy runs smoothly and if anything happens they'll treat you the minute it does." The Doctor explained putting it into terms that Amy would hopefully understand. Amy nodded.  
>"Oh so nothing to worry about." Amy said, still quite unsure.<br>"Nothing to worry about." The Doctor agreed pulling her into a hug. _I'll ask her about Rory later_, he decided. This moment is too good to tarnish with a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that should make sense. ;) Anyway, hope you liked and please review! :) x<strong>


	19. 100 Fluffy Stuff

**A beyond fluffy chapter now! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>Later never seem to come in the Tardis, the thought of potentially getting Amy into tears was too much for the Doctor especially with her mood swings; asking something like that maybe the last thing he does. He was joking of course, but Amy was a lot more sensitive then her usual self, but that was to be expected she was pregnant after all. Pregnant, no matter how many times the Doctor told himself that he still get his head around it. Amy was pregnant with his child, his. Obviously he was stupid the child would be wanted by hundreds of races all wanting to use him or her as their greatest weapon, a half-Timelord, half-human child wasn't just unique it was unheard of. Seeing as on Gallifrey humans weren't allowed to step foot there it had been pretty impossible for it to happen. Since then it had only been the Doctor left and well, he didn't have any children here to tell the tale. The Doctor's hearts broke as he recalled these events, but his heart was set alight every time he saw Amy and she mended his broken hearts with just a small giggle or her smile. Her dazzling smile would make the Doctor's hearts skip a beat.<p>

Their relationship was still as strong as ever though, but they had decided to take things a bit more slowly, they had all of time and space there was no need to rush these sorts of things. They had both decided that it hadn't been a mistake that night all those weeks ago, but way too fast. The Doctor found himself mostly to blame, Amy had just lost her husband and to take advantage of her in that state was something he would never live down. But Amy begged to differ, it was her that came on to him after all, he shouldn't be beating himself up in her eyes. But that was in the past or future depending on how you looked at it, they had more or less returned to how they had been before but a bit more touchy feely if you know what I mean and the Doctor was A LOT more protective of Amy now, more so then he ever had been for any of his companions. Amy didn't mind this, it just showed her how much he cared for her, but it was a bit of an annoyance.

Weeks past by since that incident in the library/swimming pool and the Doctor and Amy had once again escaped another adventure by the skin on their teeth, but had saved an entire planet on the up side, not that they were grateful. "What did you say when we landed? _Don't worry Amy this is the most relaxing planet in the cosmos in the quietest regions of the universe it would be impossible to get into any trouble here_!" Amy said mockingly. The Doctor stuck his tongue out at Amy playfully, which then led to her chasing him around the console. The Doctor ran like his life depended on it, he may be fast but with Amy's long legs he had lost his advantage. On his 3rd time running round the Doctor started to get quite dizzy so made his escape up the stairs. "Can't catch me Pond!" He yelled as he ran down one of the Tardis' corridors. _I need somewhere to hide! _The Doctor thought and went to open a random door, to find it locked. He then tried the next, locked and the next locked. _Come on don't do this to me old girl! _The Doctor pleaded with the Tardis. She gave no reply only a faint hum which almost sounded like a chuckle.

What the Doctor didn't know was that the Tardis was quite fond of Amy and had set up a mischievous plan to help her get him. Before Amy could enter the corridor following the Doctor the Tardis had spoke to her, something unheard of. "_Don't be alarmed it only me."_ Said a voice in Amy's head. Amy came to a halt. "_Me who?"_ She enquired.  
>"<em>The Tardis and I'm going to help you catch the Doctor!<em>" The Tardis spoke a hint of excitement in her voice. Amy beamed; this was going to be brilliant.  
>"<em>Go and stand next to the downstairs door and get ready to jump on the Doctor. I'll divert him back into the control room."<em> The Tardis said in Amy's head.  
>"<em>Thank you; he won't know what's hit him!<em>" Amy replied her excitement burst through in her mind. "_Quite literally!"_ The Tardis finished. Amy laughed aloud then ran down to the other door and got ready to pounce on the Doctor.

Whilst Amy and the Tardis were hatching their plan to catch the Doctor, the real Doctor was frantically trying to open a door any door to hide from what he believed was Amy catching up to him .  
>"Come on old girl why? Just open a door!" The Doctor yelled to the Tardis. The Doctor was reaching the end of the corridor, and if a door didn't open so he'd be cornered by Amy and that wasn't a good idea. He was on the final door, he was out of breath and on the verge of giving in, when a miracle happened. The door open. Not taking a second thought the Doctor ran through the door, when he was pounced upon by Amy Pond. She had jumped onto the Doctors back, wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, so that he was giving her a piggy back.<br>"Gotcha!" She whispered into his ear. The Doctor laughed, he was out of breath and tired.  
>"You got me. I surrender, was this a group plan Pond?" The Doctor asked.<br>"Maybe!" Amy said mischievously still on his back. The Tardis hummed.  
>"Yeah it was." Amy admitted.<br>"My girls ganging up on me!" The Doctor said jokingly. Amy laughed. The Doctor grabbed Amy's arms and swung her round so she stood in front of him. This caught Amy by surprise and she let out a little yelp in shock. A smile spread across the Doctors face and contagious smile. As a second later Amy was smiling as well. Then the Doctor did something unexpected. He kissed her. Since the library incident they hadn't even so much as pecked cheeks, this was a shock to Amy's system. But obviously she didn't mind. The moment they kissed they felt so connected, so in love it was crazy. Who would have thought it a Timelord and a human, in love? The Doctor broke the kiss slowly and meaningful. "That should have been are first kiss." The Doctor whispered in Amy's ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like! Please Review! :) x<strong>


	20. The Doctor's Pregnancy Diary

**Sorry haven't uploaded for a while. Bit boring this chapter soz, Full to the brim with fluff though. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 Months:<em>**_ I was giving Amy her monthly scan today, I wasn't using an ultrasound as Amy is used too, I used the 51st century atom scanner it's much more safer and reliable than a 21st century ultrasound. "So what is it?" Amy asked in anticipation, trying to look at the monitor. I was sitting next to her, a small device in my hand which was held against Amy's bump and I was concentrating on the monitor. "If I'm not mistaken, and well being me that don't happen often..." I began to say but was rudely cut off by Amy giving me a good hard thump on the arm. "Owwww..." I said playfully, we both laughed. "Anyway, I do believe it's a beautiful baby girl." I said with pride. Amy squealed. I knew she desperately wanted a girl and to be honest I couldn't blame her, it'll be like having a mini her around the Tardis._

_My excitement matched that of Amy's although I wasn't screaming his head off. I could imagine a little girl in my head, a little perfect girl with cute ginger curls like her mum and my green eyes, a cute little nose and a smile that would make any heart melt even a Daleks. My dream of getting a perfect little family seemed to be working all thanks to my mad wonderful amazing Amelia Pond. _

**_5 Months:_**_ I was still madly in love with Amy but now with her tormenting hormones and swinging moods I had begun to be a little scared of her. Amy now found it hard to walk for a long period of time never mind run, so I was forced to keep her in the confines of the Tardis. For the first week or so Amy hadn't minded this, she understood why I was doing it, for her sakes and the baby's and she had fun exploring the 100's of rooms aboard the Tardis, but they had been in the Tardis now for 3 weeks and Amy's patients were wearing thin._

_ **6 Months:** This evening aboard the Tardis was lovely, Amy and I sat on the sofa in the lounge; Amy was lying down with her head on my lap and I sat there stroking her hair. We reminisced about old friends and adventures and her life back in Leadworth. That night Amy was so relaxed that she nodded off while I was stroking her hair, at the beginning of the pregnancy I would have simply carried her to bed, but now this was a bit more difficult. So that night was the first of many that we ended up sleeping on the couch. _

**_8 Months:_**_ This week, wow. Some days were lovely, on Tuesday we sat in the library and decide on baby names, then on Thursday we acted like children and played in the soft play area the Tardis had created for the baby, having ball pit wars and games of hide and seek. Those days Amy and I would cherish. But some days, some days, like Monday, I would wanted to run into my 3 storey wardrobe and hide, I never did obviously, but through the link I could feel Amy's emotions and I had difficulty controlling some of them. When Amy was angry, proper angry that she would almost shout the Tardis down, I could feel it, I could feel the anger brewing in her brain and spewing out of her mouth, although not always there to hear it I could always tell when she was angry and when to avoid or to comfort her. The dream Rory's prediction seem to come true as not only did I feel Amy's anger, some nights when she would believe he was asleep I could feel her pain and sorrow as well as hear her sobs for Rory. It broke my hearts to hear her crying, so the nights I did hear her quiet sobs I would very subtly put my arms around her and pull her close. I knew that she probably figured out I was awake most nights, but he didn't care, she was crying and needed her Doctor. _

_But I don't dwell on those moments I remembered the good times, when Amy laughed, when Amy smiled, when she would set my hearts a blaze. Who knew I'd become an addict? And have an addiction for Amelia Pond._

**_9 Months:_**_ I am sitting at the moment on the couch next to the console, contemplating these past 9 months. Amy was due any day now and... _

The Doctor was cut off by a blood curdling scream that could of only have came from Amy. Without a second thought he got to his feet and hurdled down the corridor to find Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know its a bit obvious why Amy screamed, but meh. <strong>

**I'm thinking of doing Amy's pregnancy diary as well. What do you think? :) x**


	21. Amy's Pregnancy Diary

**Just because I'm in a good mood here's another chapter. But it's gone midnight so this will be it for today, as in yesterday, if you know what i mean. God even normal times confusing! ;) Anyway hope you like!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 Months:<em>**_ If the pregnancy hadn't sunk in before it defiantly had now. As there on the tiny monitor was the small shape of a baby, my baby, our baby. The Doctor is sitting beside me, prattling on about stuff not getting to the point of the question I asked. Loosing patients I whack him on the arm. "Owww..." He says to me a playful pout on his face, god he was annoying trying to be angry with him and he pulls a face like that you couldn't help but laugh. When finally I hear the words i've been waiting about 10 minutes to hear. "Anyway, I do believe it's a beautiful baby girl." The Doctor said. I couldn't hear much after that as I screamed at the top of my voice in excitement. A girl, I was having a baby girl, with the Doctor, my Doctor, my raggedy Doctor. It was a dream come true._

**_4 Months:_**_ So the Doctor is now insisting we stay in the Tardis from now on, I'm not over the moon about it, well I am literally over the moon at the moment but that's beside the point, but I understand why. He cares about me and the baby a lot, how can I disobey him when all he's doing is caring? I've been seeing the `midwife` quite a lot, I'm still not so keen on her and it still usually gives me a bit of a fright when she appears in the middle of a bookcase or my bedroom wall. But it's what's best for the baby and even though I so want to, I can't argue to that. So being trapped in the Tardis for the next 5 months should be different. It's only going to be a matter of time before I get bored and with the hormones and boredom all I can say is that I'm no longer accountable for my actions when the boredom kicks in._

**_5 Months:_**_ Wow who knew pregnancy could be this tough. I may not be what the Doctor would deem `heavily` pregnant yet, but every little thing takes effort. Just walking up to the bedroom from the console sometimes got me out of breath; god knows what I was going to do when I hit 8 months. _

**_6 Months:_**_ Well we're 2/3 of the way there and I having quite an unhealthy craving to ginger nut biscuits. I was waiting for the day the Doctor made a pun about because even I could think about a 100, but they never came. Thankfully the Tardis had a never ending supply of food otherwise I'd be really pissed off. I had a lovely night with the Doctor the other night, slept on the couch mind which did all sorts of problems to my back, but it was worth it. He had told me such story's that night of him and his old friends defeating aliens, saving planets, including the earth at least a dozen times. So many earth phenomena's that had happened in the last 10 years made so much sense now, the planet moving, the ghosts, that London hospital going to the moon, it was all him. I couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy when he talked about one of his previous companions Rose but c'est la vie. It couldn't nearly as been as bad as what I put him through with Rory._

**_7 Months:_**_ I just found the Doctor's Pregnancy diary; he keeps it underneath the seat in the console room. Theirs not much written in it yet, I haven't done a thorough read yet, but I'm planning to do so later on. I've been having terrible nightmares recently I couldn't bare to tell the Doctor this it would only get him worried. But the nightmare their always about Rory, although I love the Doctor and I love my unborn little girl I can't help but feel a pang of guilt. If the world was normal and I had stayed in Leadworth this would be Rory's baby, not the Doctor's, he would still be here and... Oh what am I saying? Stupid hormones. Rory though, some nights I just can't help it, I wake up startled not sure if i've quite escaped my nightmare and I cry. I cry for the fact he's gone, for the fact that if I had never dragged him here he would be alive and well. I try to cry quietly so no to wake the Doctor, but he wakes most nights although her doesn't know I know. He would wrap his arms around me and pull me close and I would feel the warmth of his body and his slow relaxing heartbeats. And I would slowly drift back to a dreamless sleep with him defending me from any nightmares._

**_8 Months:_**_ Albeit pregnant mine and the Doctors immaturity levels are still at an all time high, we had a huge ball pit war in the soft play are the Tardis had created for the baby. I had thanked her for it, it was a wonderful present, but I don't think she had quite accounted for the carnage we left when we had are little battle. We had yet to decide on a name for her yet; we had gone through about 7 galaxies worth of baby names with not a single one taking are liking. The bond with her though had grown much stronger. She could recognise my thoughts and some days I thought I could even see her dreams but I would simply tell myself that's impossible, all they were was a mishmash of colour with nothing ever defined except a gentle thud in the background which I could only conclude was my heartbeat. I felt so lucky to have this bond to my child like this as well as a bond to the Doctor although not nearly as strong I could occasionally hear some of his thoughts rattling through that large brain of his. _

**_9 Months:_**_ Well it's been 9 months and she's been putting up a fight, kicking ferociously every now and again. The little rascal. She's due any day now and..._

The was a wriggly line across the page where Amy had still had a hold of her pen when they started. 9 months exactly to the day and Amelia Pond's water broke and the real pain began.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I'm planning on not going into too much detail about the birth cos that would be a bit gruesome. But it will have some detail so be warned. <strong>

**Buuuuuuuttttt there will be a HUMUNGOUS spoiler coming up! ;) **

**Please Review! :) x**


	22. Alice Pond

**Re-write, sorry the last chapter didn't really work! It goes into a bit of detail about the pregnancy so you've been warned. Hope you like! :)x**

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran into the room to see Amy panting and clutching the edge of the table behind her. "Amy are you alright?" The Doctor said upon entry.<br>"What do you think?" Amy yelled, gritting her teeth through the contractions.  
>"Come on; let's get you to the medical room." The Doctor said helping Amy to her feet.<p>

Amy screamed as the contractions coursed through her body. Using the Doctor for support she slowly waddled her way to the medical room. Thankfully the Tardis had moved the door so it was just across the corridor. The Doctor helped Amy onto the bed and she screamed.

"Doctor gets her out!" Amy yelled beads of sweat now on her face. The Doctor quickly got a small device off the counter and scanned Amy's bump.  
>"Amy I'm sorry you're not fully dilated. You can't push yet." The Doctor said letting Amy squeeze his hand as the contractions ripped through her. Amy screamed. The Doctor lent over and grabbed the gas and air mask from the corner and placed it on Amy's mouth.<br>"This should help a bit." The Doctor said stroking Amy's hair, with his free hand. The screams of torture continued for the next 15 minutes as Amy's contractions in tensed.

Amy was now sweating buckets and just wanted the pain to subside. "Doctor I've changed my mind I want the epidural!" Amy said gritting her teeth.  
>"Amy I'm sorry it's too late for that." The Doctor said patting a cold flannel on Amy's forehead. Amy screamed, it was the worst contraction yet. A loud bleeping came from the device the Doctor was using earlier. The Doctor leaned over and looked at the screen.<br>"Amy you're fully dilated, so I'm sorry I'm going to have to let and catch the baby." The Doctor said letting go of Amy hand and going down to her legs. Amy nodded then clutched on to the sheet beneath her screwing them up in her hand. "Okay Amy after the contraction, push." The Doctor said a pink blanket ready in his hand. Amy screamed then pushed. "Okay I can see the head a few more then we'll be there." The Doctor said. Amy screamed and pushed. "The heads out, one more and she'll be out." The Doctor said comforting Amy. Amy screamed her last and pushed with all her might.

There was a moment of silence as Amy's contraction ceased, but a small cry filled the air as the little girl used her lungs for the first time. The Doctor cut the umbilical cord and wrapped his tiny little girl in the blanket. "Can I have a look?" Amy said exhausted. The Doctor got up and placed the little bundle on Amy's chest. The little one had quietened down and was staring wide eyes at her mummy and daddy. "She's beautiful." Amy said smiling; her pain had been worth it.  
>"What are we going to call her?" The Doctor said stroking his daughter's cheek.<br>"Alice." Amy said staring at her daughters face.

"Alice?" The Doctor said confused.  
>"Yep her names Alice, according to her anyway." Amy said her eyes still fixed on River's tiny face. "Alice it is then." The Doctor smiled. "Come on lets let you get some rest." The Doctor said taking Alice back from Amy. He kissed Amy's for head and saw as Amy's eyes fluttered and closed. With Alice in one arm he pulled a blanket up over Amy and let her sleep.<p>

The Doctor then carried Alice into the nursery and got her changed, placing a tiny nappy on her and putting her in a little pink baby grow Amy had chosen out weeks ago. Alice was exactly how the Doctor had imagined her; she had bright piecing green eyes and little wisps of ginger hair. He nose was as cute at a button and he was yet to see her smile. Her eyes were wide taking in the new world around her then settled on the Doctor. "_Daddy?" _The Doctor felt her say through the link. The Doctor nodded shocked, he knew Timelords development was fast, but not this fast. "_Yes I'm your daddy." _The Doctor replied, wrapping her back up in the blanket. "_Mummy?"_ Alice asked, wondering where she was. "_Your mummy's asleep. You can see her when she wakes up." _The Doctor replied, kissing his daughter on the forehead. Alice yawned making a perfect little `O` with her mouth and her little eyes fluttered shut. The Doctor smiled, he never thought he'd be a Dad again. But here he was standing in the middle of a nursery cradling his daughter in his arms. The nursery was designed to Amy's and the Doctor's specification, although she wouldn't be sleeping in there for a few weeks, it was still set up and ready to use. It had a cot along the back wall which was Tardis blue and had stars on which would glow in the dark. There was a wardrobe in the corner which was shaped to the Tardis and was obviously bigger on the inside and there was a rocking chair in the corner where Amy and the Doctor could sit with their new born little girl. The wall would change depending on the occupant of the room to be the most relaxing. With Amy in the room it would change to the sight of a peaceful earth valley with no signs of civilisation for miles, but with the Doctor it was deep space with all its stars and galaxies. The wall had been a feature the Doctor had put in personally as a gift to his little Alice. He could stay in there all day with Alice in his arms; all he needed was Amy at his side. But it was not to be.

He sighed, still carrying Alice he walked into the console room to create her birth certificate. The Doctor walked up to the monitor and keyboard and was about to type in the details of little Alice's birth when the information was put in automatically. The Doctor smiled. "Thank you old girl." The Doctor said loud enough for the Tardis to hear but quiet enough as to not wake sleeping Alice's and Amy. The Tardis gave a quiet hum in response and the Doctor pressed the print button. It was now official, little Alice Pond born 3rd June 5096, to Amelia Pond and Doctor. The Doctor's real name wasn't written in English, it was physically impossible to do so, so it was written in Gallifraen, the long dead language of the Timelords.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! River is the Doctor's daughter! BOOM! Hope you liked! XD x<strong>


	23. The Chameleon Arc

**Hiya sorry for no update yesterday, was a tad hyper about last nights episode! And OMG it was amazing, but due to circumstances that arose in last nights episode, I don't know what I'm going to do about River! Any ideas?**

* * *

><p>The Doctor ended up falling asleep himself that night. He had put Alice down in her cot for what was meant to be a few minutes so he could stretch his arms, but he had ended up sitting on the floor, head resting on the side of the cot, fast asleep. Silence ran throughout the Tardis, a silence that's not usually heard. The Tardis her self had made an effort to quieten everything down, to let the new family get the rest they all deserved.<p>

2 hours after the Doctor had fallen asleep at Alice's cot side; Amy had woken up and came to look for them. She had checked his bedroom, the library and the console room, when she heard a faint snoring coming from the nursery. She opened the door to see them both fast asleep. The Doctor had his head against his shoulder and his back of the cot while Alice was in her bundle of blankets in her cot. Amy smiled, her perfect family were sitting their before her eyes. Sleeping peacefully...

But not for long. A piecing wail came from with in the cot causing Amy to jump, yet the Doctor didn't seem to stir. Amy leant over the Doctor and picked up her screaming new-born. "Shh-sh-sh. It's alright Mummy's here." Amy said, rocking Alice back and forth.  
><em>"Mummy?"<em> Alice said through their link, Alice's voice was much more potent in Amy's head than the Doctor's as the bond between mother and child was much stronger than father and child. "Yes I'm your mummy." Amy said a tear in her eye. Her little girl was no more than a few hours old and she had all ready said her first words, albeit telepathically. _"Hungry!"_ Alice said, nuzzling her face into her mother's chest.  
>"Alright come on." Amy said and took Alice over to the rocking chair.<p>

The Doctor awoke to the sound of little Alice being winded by her mother. He was slightly shocked with himself for falling asleep next to the cot as it was by no means comfortable. Amy had not noticed he had awoken yet so he used his time to watch Amy and Alice. Amy wore motherhood well, the Doctor had never seen Amy as a maternal type but like most things Amy surprised the Doctor in her abilities.

2 years passed in the Tardis. Although not stuck to the compounds of the Tardis the small family didn't venture as much as Amy and the Doctor use too.  
>At 6 months Alice learnt to crawl which in itself had a whole heap of problems the Doctor had never encountered, such as stairs. Alice had to be kept under constant watch as her mother's habit of wandering off had been inherited much to the Doctor's displeasure.<br>At 10 months Alice took her first steps, much to the Doctor's and Amy's favour, in the soft play area so the bumps and tumbles she took whilst learning to walk didn't hurt as much.  
>At 11 months she uttered her first words which were `fish` and `finger`. Amy couldn't help but laugh.<br>At 12 months she was walking unaided and could talk pretty well for a 1 year old.  
>By 18 months Alice could talk well beyond her age and was the height of a 3 year old, she could read a few basic words and could even recognise a few levers and buttons on the Tardis console, much to the Doctor's joy. Throughout her growing up Alice had used the link much to her advantage, seeing what her parents were thinking and when was the opportune time to ask for something, although she was only just 2 years old as her parents had to keep reminding her, her size, behaviour and overall intelligence had left her easily being mistaken for a 5 or 6 year old.<p>

River had been named godmother of Alice and on her frequent visits would very happily babysit for the couple. She had become Alice's `Aunty River` and River loved it even more than Alice did. The Doctor still speculated who River was in his life, she can't have just been `Aunty River`, there had to be more to it then that. So every chance the Doctor got alone with River he would ask, more pester her for an answer. Yet he was only ever given one, "**_Spoilers!"_**

On one of the occasions that River had come to visit the Doctor had left the 2 women alone to have a `girlie chat` as he put it whilst he was dragged to have a ball pit war with a rather hyper Alice. "River, I've been thinking..." Amy started to say as the Doctor was well out of ear shot.  
>"You've been thinking what are you going to do as you want to spend forever with him." River said jerking her hand in the general direction the Doctor had disappeared to. "But your forever will be much different to his forever and you don't want him to be alone." River said quite proud of herself.<br>"Okay you really have to stop doing that!" Amy said, amazed and a little scared at the same time.  
>"What?" River said innocently.<br>"That, knowing what I'm going to say, it's quite freaky." Amy replied. River laughed.  
>"I only know because it's already happened." River not quite sure if she had given too much away.<br>"What? What's already happened?" Amy asked, hoping for once River would give her an answer. She didn't.  
>"Spoilers!" River said with a wink.<br>"Okay seeing as your not going to tell me when, can I ask how?" Amy asked her patience starting to wear thin.  
>"How? Well, there's the tedious and difficult ways of finding earth based immortality or you could go with the more, how should I put it, alien concepts?" River tried to explain.<br>"Earth based? You mean like the fountain of youth? But that place doesn't exist! Does it?" Amy asked, all those stories that she got told as a child they couldn't be true.  
>"Spoilers!" River replied.<br>"Okay what about an alien way; there must be one that is fairly easy to do." Amy said, now pestering River for answers.  
>"There is and it's even on the Tardis. But it's extremely painful, really painful." River said, looking straight into Amy's eyes.<br>"Umm... okay. What is it?" Amy asked the idea of pain didn't faze her as much it use to, not if it meant spending forever with the Doctor.  
>"Well did the Doctor ever tell you about the family of blood and how he turned himself human using a thing called a chameleon arc?" River asked, wondering how much the Doctor had divulged to Amy.<br>"Yeah, he hid in 1913 I think and his friend Martha looked after him." Amy said, trying to recall what the Doctor had told her all those years ago.  
>"Exactly, well the chameleon arc can work 2 ways Amy. It can turn a Timelord human and a human Timelord." River explained. Amy's mouth fell into the shape of an O. Spending forever with her Doctor was within her reach, the question was would he let her?<br>"So Amy, what's it going to be?" River asked her gaze firmly on Amy.  
>"Errr..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo... What will Amy do? Hope you liked! :)x<strong>

**P.s: Also I have just started to write another fic, it's not an Amy/11 but does have the Doctor falling in love! So pretty please have a look! :) x**

**.net/s/7053517/1/The_Somewhat_Different_Family  
><strong>


	24. Alice's Idea

**Wooooo... My laptop's fixed. So i've got 2 new chapters for you! :) Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>"No."Amy said, not able to look River in the eye.<br>"No?" River replied in shock.  
>"Yep. I can't do that to him, he's been so good to Alice and I, I can't go behind his back like this." Amy's said, it was now River's turn to avoid Amy's eyes. Guilt panning across her face. "Oh I understand..." River mumbeled.<br>_"Was that disapointment in her voice?" _Amy pondered. She was just about to say this aloud when the Doctor burst into the room with little Alice on his back.

"I've just had the most brilliant idea of where we could go!" The Doctor said a mischeavous grin on his face. He then turned on his heels, nearly loosing his balance with the extra weight on his back and walked back into the corridor. Amy and River quickly followed. "Kinda stu-silly of me not to think of it before." The Doctor said, Amy had a strict rule that Alice wasn't allowed to hear anything that she determined as `Bad language` for the fact she was still an impressionable young girl.

They were now in the console room the Doctor whizzing around, Alice still on his back her little head resting on his shoulder watching him work. River and Amy had resumed their position leaning against the railings. "So where are we Doctor?" Amy asked inquizativly.  
>"Well I can't take the credit it was all Alice's idea we come here. She said we should visit in your time then zooooom back to the past and visit again. And well me being me couldn't resist." The Doctor said clearly showing off his very intelligent daughter, to 2 women who already knew very well of her intelligence. "Like father, like daughter." River whispered, a sense of aprehension in her voice yet the others were too excited to notice.<p>

"Okay smarty pants' thats enough. Now come on, where are we?" Amy joked, she couldn't deny she felt the same amount of pride as the Doctor. The Doctor landed the Tardis causing everyone to jolt and bolted over to the door, little Alice holding on for dear life. "Amy, River welcome to the lost city of Atlantis." The Doctor said, bursting open the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short chapter but it builds up to the next story line which will span across a several chapters! Hope you like! :) x<strong>


	25. Welcome to Atlantis

**Here's the other chapter. It's a lot longer than the last one! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>Amy and River steppind out, the Doctor and Alice at their backs. "Err... Doctor how is this possible?" Amy asked. In front of the 4 was a bustling city. Not a modern city but the type you'd imagine Atlantis to have looked like. There were people, 100's of them in a city that apparently was lost. They were underwater, you could see it. The bright blue atlantic ocen was all around them, but the city seemed to be in a giant bubble. A bubble big enough to house an entire city. Everything was made of a red stone. A temple or palace of a sorts stood high and mighty at the city's centre and giant stone warriors stood around the city's perimetre. It was overgrown with greenery and had birds flying through the air, the like of which Amy had never seen before. It was a marvel, an impossiblilty and the Doctor was hooked by it's meer sight.<p>

"Well it appears that the lost city of Atlantis isn't so lost. 2012 and the city still stands and the bottom of the ocean." The Doctor said in disbelief. He lowered Alice of his back, much to her resentment, he may be a timelord but his back was hurting from the extra weight. He them held her hand and started to walk into the city, his other hand around Amy's waist. River at Amy's otherside, the 2 women holding hands. Amy didn't question why her and River were holding hands, it just felt right.

"Daddy, how are they doing that?" Alice said, pointing at the Atlanteans flying in the air above in what looked like stone fish. "I don't know." The Doctor said, squeezing his daughters hand. The whole physics of Atlantis had the Doctor's mouth watering. Amy stopped. "What's wrong?" River asked coming to a halt as did the Doctor and Alice a look of concern on their faces. "You don't know. I don't think i've ever heard you say that!" Amy said laughing. The Doctor smiled, River laughed and Alice ran to hug her mum laughing. Amy pecked the Doctor on the cheek and continued on walking pulling River and the Doctor.

To Alice's request they group made their way up to the large temple/ palacey thing in the centre of the city. They were now approaching the foot of it. There was the biggest set of stairs Amy had ever seen, it would take all day to climb those. She turned to the Doctor in disbelief. "Don't worry Pond it's not nearly as high as you think. It's a mirage. Come on, i'll show you!" The Doctor said, it was his turn to do the dragging. He pulled the group up 6 steps and then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at an apparent leafy plant. Amy heard a clicking sound and the next thing she new the stairs were moving like an escaltor in a shopping centre. "Okay, didn't see this coming!" River said, gripping Amy's hand trying not to loose her balance as the stairs rushed up towards the top. The Doctor laughed and picked up Alice who was having a hard time keeping her balance. "Get ready to step off at the top." The Doctor said.

In no more than 6 seconds they reached the top and all took their step off the giant escalator. They were met with a group of soldier and a skinny man with glasses pointing spears at them. "Well this is a nice welcome." River said slightly annoyed. The skinny man started to speak, but it was in a language not even the Tardis could translate. "What did he say?" Amy whispered into the Doctor's ear.  
>"Not a clue, let's ask shall we!" The Doctor said with a grin. He handed Alice over to Amy and walked towards the man, who was repeating what seemed to be a command. "Hello I'm the Doctor. This is Amy, Alice and River. Ermm... If I may be so bold would you mind lowering your weapons. Well because if not I might have to do something." The Doctor said his tone very even and calm. The skinny man nodded and said something in a the strange language. The soldiers lowered their weapons.<br>"Sorry. I didn't realise you were explorers. I didn't know Mr Whitmore was sending anymore expeditions." The man said. The Doctor was confused, that was new.  
>"I'm sorry as well. I don't know a Mr Whitmore, but the explorers part was right though." The Doctor said with a grin and beckoned Amy and River forward. Amy had lowered Alice and she was now clutching at her mothers leg hiding behind it. "Well welcome to Atlantis Doctor and your family are most welcome here. My name is Milo, please let me show you around the palace." Milo said and beckoned for the Doctor to follow.<p>

The Doctor followed and Milo showed the group around the large palace. During the tour Alice had been transferred from person to person and was currently being carried by River. She was sitting comfortably in River's arms and was playing with River's hair absent mindedly. When she made contact with River's forehead. An image filled Alice's head an image that shocked the little girl. River saw Alice's expression and gave her wink. "Let it be our little secret, okay. Your mummy and daddy can't find out yet, okay." River said a childlike tone in her voice. Alice nodded, she had just found another reason to love her `Aunty` River even more. The Doctor and Amy were completely oblivious to this conversation, both enthrawled by the tour Milo was giving them around the palace.

The tour took a massive 2 hours to complete when the group arrived at what seemed to be a thrown room. "Wow, this place is amazing." Amy said walking hand in hand with the Doctor.  
>"Thank you Amy. The Atlanteans built this from scratch, it's an achitectural feat!" Milo said, leaning against one of the columns. Milo then gestured that the group sit down. A voice was then heard from the outside the door. "Milo..." A voice was calling. Milo ran over and opened the door. A women with dark skin and white hair stood their, she had strange blue tattoo's on her skin the same as Milo.<br>"Doctor, Amy, River, Alice I'd like you to meet my wife, Kida." Milo said, walking over to the group, his arm now around Kida's waist.  
>"Nice to meet you." The Doctor said, standing up to shake Kida's hand. Kida shook it warmly. "Welcome to Atlantis Doctor. We have heard much about you! And you'll be under the highest protection whilst you are with us Doctor." Kida said. The Doctor was taken aback.<br>"Protection? Protection from who?" The Doctor asked, concerned.  
>"Doctor you must know how Atlantis got to the bottom of the ocean. How the Timelords grew jealous of the Atlanteans and banished us to the bottom if the ocean?" Kida asked confused. The look on the Doctor's face showed her the answer. "Oh." She said.<p>

The Doctor was in full blown shock. He'd known the Timelords were cruel sometimes especially in their final days, they were homicidal. But to sink an entire nation just out of jealousy. It couldn't be true.

"Doctor, you okay?" Amy asked, slowly approaching the Doctor. River and Alice who had been previoualy messing round had now frozen still.  
>"I er... I'm going to get some air." The Doctor said and walked out of the room. Leaving Amy grabbing at air.<p>

The Doctor stormed outside and started to pace in front of the door. Thoughts running a 1000 mile per hour through his head. _No it's impossible. But the Timelords did have the power to do that. But it would be braking their own rules. How did no one know or even notice?_ Some many thoughts filling the Doctor's mind to the brim. When he felt a large thud on the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... Who do you think River is? Dun-dun-duuuuuunnnnn! XD Virtual cookies and bowties and of course Fez's to anyone who reviews! :) x<strong>


	26. Atlantean Marriages

**Here's another chapter. It's a bit of a filler but gets the adventure on it's way! :) x**

* * *

><p>The Doctor had just left the room leaving an awkward silence in his wake. Little Alice broke the silence by asked River, "What happened? Where's Daddy gone?" He voice so innocent. River's heart melted and she cradled the girl. Yet she couldn't even give a response to that. Thankfully Amy could. "Daddy's gone for some fresh air. He had a bit of a headache. He was thinking too hard." Amy joked, putting on a fake smile to please her daughter. Alice laughed. "I told him not to do that." Alice joked, she was sitting on River's lap now and Amy had sat next to them holding her hand. River passed Alice over to her Mum and whispered in Amy's ear. "I'll go and check on him." Amy nodded and mouthed a thank you over Alice's shoulder. River winked and left the room to find the Doctor.<p>

"So, Milo, Kia if you don't mind me asking how is Atlantis still here? It sunk almost 200 years ago." Amy asked the couple. Alice had clambered off Amy's lap and was now standing behind her sitting Mum, arms round her neck and head on Amy's shoulder. "200?" Milo asked genuinely puzzled.  
>"Yeah it, well I was going to say apparently but it's for definite now, sunk in 1814. It's 2012." Amy said, with such advanced technology surely they must know the date.<br>"Wow." Milo exclaimed.  
>"You did know, didn't you? How long have you been down here?" Amy asked not sure at the next reply.<br>"I was born here, at the time of the great flood. Milo and a team of explorers came down and saved us from the volcano in 1914 and we have lived happily together ever since." Kia explained, her English was very good, well Amy assumed it was English as the Tardis didn't seem to translate the other language they were speaking. But Kia had a strange accent, an accent Amy couldn't quite figure out. "1914?" Amy said in shock, she knew the Doctor had a very long life-span but the Atlanteans were human! Weren't they?  
>"Yes 1914. It's the Atlantean marriage ceremony..."<p>

River got asked some of the guards if they had seen the Doctor. They pointed her outside. Thanking the guards she continued her walk out of the main doors, expecting to see a very worried Doctor. But there was no one. Nothing, zilch! "Doctor!" River yelled. "Doctor!" She yelled again hoping for a reply. Something was up. She knew the Doctor, he may be worried, scared and when the Doctor's emotional that can be very dangerous, but he cares too much about Amy and Alice. He wouldn't just wonder off! River pulled out a small scanning device and scanned the area for any trace of the Doctor. The only source of DNA River could find was a hand print on the ground. She then noticed the weird marks that weren't there when they first arrived. They were drag marks. _Oh God this isn't good._ She thought and ran back in to tell the others.

The Doctor's head killed. He wasn't fully conscious yet but his mind was waking up. Stretching out for familiarity. He could feel himself being carried, yet the movement of his body and the tight grip on his arms seemed to be far away, like he was a spectator not the player. He could hear muffled voices in the distant; he tried to concentrate on what they were saying and noticed a different in thoughts. The voices weren't being heard by his ears, but by somebody else's. He listened, listened so closely when he got the confirmation he needed. Below the voices, very quiet but still there was the gentle drumming of a twin heartbeat. Alice, his little princess. Although it may not be known to her, she was communicating with him telepathically. He had such a clever daughter.

Establishing his surroundings the Doctor focused on the voices and who was saying what. "It's the Atlantean marriage ceremony, it's more than just a service it's a bond for eternity. Literally. Something happens and you share each other's DNA." A voice said, the Doctor thought it may be Milo.  
>"Share DNA? As in let's say a human and a fish got married, the fish would become part human and the human part fish." The Doctor knew who that was straight away. Amelia Pond. The Doctor could hear Milo laugh.<br>"Mermaids?" Alice said with excitement. He voice much louder than the others with it being said not only aloud but in her head as well.  
>"Yes, mermaids. But not only that the ceremony it lengthens your life span. It doesn't make you immortal, you're not invincible but if the couple love each other truly, then death doesn't come knocking for a very long time." Milo said there was a silence that followed. It seemed everyone, including the Doctor needed a moment for this information to sink in. He had never heard of this before. And a whole new question popped into his head. Amy stuttered she was about to say something the Doctor could hear it in the stutter but before she could the Doctor heard a door slam open and River begin to talk. "He's been..." But River's voice faded and the Doctor could feel himself being pushed out of Alice's mind. She was scared; it was a natural reflex for her defences to go up. The Doctor was calmed a little, but knew all too well what River was about to tell them.<p>

"He's been taken." River yelled as she stormed into the room. Amy and Alice were shocked and surprised by River's abrupt entrance. Then it clicked.  
>"Taken? Taken where?" Amy asked panic rising in her voice.<br>"I don't know but there are drag marks on the ground." River said her expression matching Amy's. Milo and Kia were whispering.  
>"What? What is it?" Amy shouted hysterically, if they knew something they'd better tell her... NOW!<br>"The Doctor. We know who took him." Kia said, nervous and worried.  
>"Who?" River and Amy shouted in unison. Alice had crawled into her mother's lap and was now staring wide eyed at Milo and Kia.<br>"The church of the blinding light. They never got over the sinking of Atlantis and have sworn to punish any Timelords they can get there hands on. They would have taken him to their church, in the sewers of the city." Milo said holding Kia closely.  
>"What are we waiting for then? Let's go." River said; Amy was quick to follow.<br>"Wait. You can't just go. It's too dangerous, you could get yourselves killed." Milo said; Atlantis was a fairly safe place with rules and laws that protected everyone, but down there. They lived by their own rules.  
>"Never stopped us before." Amy said and started to walk out. Milo ran after them.<br>"Wait we're coming too." Milo said, not quite able to get the happiness of an adventure out of his voice.  
>"It's the least we can do." Kia added. River nodded.<br>"Geronimo, then!" She said and the group started to make there way to the outskirts of the city.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Also I was thinking, should I do a sequel because once this adventure had run it's course I have a whole heap of stuff that's going to happen. What do you think, should I?<strong>

**A virtual Fez to anyone who reviews and a sneak peek at the next chapter if you're the first! :) x**


	27. A Test of Intelligence

**An long-er chapter for you. Am going camping this weekend so won't be able to update! Sorry! :( But hope you like chapter! :) x**

* * *

><p>The Doctor awoke, properly this time, his hands were tied together behind his back and he was in a stone cell, back against the wall. <em>Brilliant. <em>He thought. With little to no trouble the Doctor freed himself of the bonds, he had been taught by Houdini himself to do that. _That was a good time. Never should have given the idea of being buried alive though. Bad Doctor. _He smirked. Although he was very skilled at getting out of bonds, that was easy beyond his imagining, too easy. There was a small wooden door next to him, this was too easy. Getting to his feet he approached the door he hesitated in touching the handle scared it might be a trap. But knowing it would be the only way to see Amy, Alice and River again he plunged forward.

Nothing happened. Nothing, zilch. The Doctor slowly turned the handle and was surprised that it was unlocked. Slowly creaking the door open he was met with the grace of... a stone wall. "What?" The Doctor said aloud displaying his discontent.  
>"You didn't really think it would be that easy would you Timelord? If you are a Timelord of course? But there's only one way to prove that, leave the cell!" A booming voice said. The Doctor was all the while scanning the air with his sonic screwdriver trying to trace the source, but to no avail. According to the sonic there was nothing. This is going to be a challenge and the Doctor wouldn't be the Doctor if he didn't take it up.<p>

River, Amy, Milo, Kia and Alice were reaching the outskirts of the city, Alice still skipping with the same enthusiasm as when she had left the palace. "Mummy?" Alice had said to Amy.  
>"Yes sweetie?"<br>"Is Daddy going to be alright?" Alice asked, her eyes wide and full of emotion, so many for a child so small: worry, concern, excitement and curiosity. "Daddy's going to be fine." Amy replied trying to keep down the sob threatening to make its self known in her throat. "Oh, okay!" Alice said and continued skipping whilst holding her mother's hand. River had been silent the entire walk a look of worry on her face. She knew why this day seemed familiar, this place and these people. The Doctor's whole life was going to change today... again.

They had been walking for at least an hour when Milo finally stopped. He turned around in and spoke for the first time since leaving the palace. "Okay, over there is the church where the Doctor should be. He'll be undergoing some sort of test right about now." Milo said. Amy face went from her relaxed mask to a face of terror. "Don't worry it's a mental test. They'll be checking his intelligence. He won't be any danger... yet. There's still time." Milo said quietly. Amy nodded and replaced her relaxed mask, thankfully Alice hadn't seen. The last thing Amy wanted was her little girl getting upset.

"There are 2 humanoid figures standing at the main entrance. There's one way in, one way out." River said grimly, reading off the results of her scan.  
>"Okay, Kia and I will distract the guards. You 3 run behind them. But please be careful." Milo said, his eyes wandering over the trio. "Always are." Amy said quietly.<br>"Until the next time then. Amy, Alice look after yourselves and River, it can't remain secret forever." Kia said, touching Rivers hand. River nodded in full understanding at what Kia had meant. Amy was beyond confused.  
>"Spoilers." River whispered with a smile. Amy rolled her eyes.<p>

"Goodbye." Alice said waving as Milo and Kia headed towards the church. After exactly 2 minutes River, Amy and Alice followed; Alice being carried by River. They kept to the shadows and slowly made their way to the front entrance of the church.

The church was made of a white stone and resembled somewhat of a renaissance Italian church. It had red roofing tiles and a high bell tower. The building from a birds-eye view would have looked like a cross with gardens below the vertical walls. It was symmetrical in shape and was old even by Altantis' standards. The front entrance consisted of an open portcullis and a large wooden door which was thankfully slightly ajar.

Milo and Kia had managed to draw the guards away from the front entrance, leaving the gates open to anyone. All River, Alice and Amy had to do was simply walk in without drawing attention to themselves. This for once went easily.

"You know what I think it's the Doctor who stops those plans from happening." Amy said in a whisper.  
>"Taken you that long to figure it out." River replied in the same quiet tone. The 2 women giggled. The easily walked, almost strutted, into the castle and squeezed through the slightly ajar door.<p>

River had placed Alice down and was now facing the door closing it and locking it to stop a certain pair of guards from following them. "Err... River?" Amy said, a bit more loudly than a whisper.  
>"Shhh... Amy they'll here us." River said fumbling with the lock.<br>"I don't think we need to worry about that." Amy said fear in her voice.  
>"What are you...?" River turned around. "Oh."<p>

Standing in front of Amy was at least a dozen armed guards. All pointing their somewhat primitive, but still dangerous weapons, at River and Amy. Little Alice wasn't anywhere in site. "This could be interesting!" River said putting her hands up as Amy was doing.

The Doctor was pacing up and down the cell trying to think of the logic of the cell. _Okay, my feet weren't tied together meaning I walked in here. There too primitive to have any form of teleportation system and haven't got any perception filters. Okay, okay think. _The Doctor sat down where he had been originally placed and viewed the room from that perspective. _When putting a prisoner into a cell they always put them at the back, furthest away from the door. _

_Okay so they're some sort of religious group maybe judging by the brickwork, an assortment of stone used and a weak mortar; probably built in a time of great need when humans always turn to religion as their salvation. So judging by the laws and common beliefs of Atlantis it's probably stems off a western religion, most likely Christianity. So Christianity, largest religion on planet Earth as well as practised by most species throughout the universe. 3rd most common in the in the all the universe, with it's leader and worshipper being God. _The Doctor was back on his feet pacing.

_Christianity: Angels and Demons. Heaven and Hell. Left and Right. _Then it hit the Doctor. "Left and Right!" He yelled aloud. "The Left hand of God. Meaning that the door is on the right side of the room in my perspective but the left to the rest of the church. This is the oldest and therefore most sacred room in the church hence the church being built with it on the left hand side." The Doctor said with a glee and bounded over to the far left hand wall. He pressed in the stone roughly where the handle of a door would be and it fell back into the wall. A door about then opened beside it.

"Congratulations Timelord." The voice boomed. "Your prize is that you get to be punished for the crimes of your species. Enjoy!" The Voice said a bloodcurdling and evil laugh followed. 2 guards suddenly appeared next to the Doctor before he could make a run for it and they both clamped down hard on his arms. The Doctor tried to run, tried to break himself free of the 2 bags of meat that held him, but with no prevail. The Doctor was dragged kicking and yelling to what he presumed was going to be an excruciatingly painful experience.

River and Amy were marched into the main area of the church. The church was big and airy. It had hundreds of pews facing a main alter that spanned off in 3 separate directions. Bright light poured in through the large windows and pillars ran up the side of the pews. Banners hung from the top of the pillars, although now deeply faded Amy presumed they were once a royal red and gold. There was a clearing at the back where Amy and River were and at the centre was some sort of torture chair. It was made out of wood and had leather straps and looked like something you'd see in a horror movie.

Amy was worried sick wondering where Alice had run off too. River was less worried, Alice was a smart kid she would find her way here eventually. They were then tied to an iron ring on one of the pillars of the church. Amy kept eyeing the torture table wondering what they were going to do to River and Amy. When a familiar face decided to make a very bold entrance.

"Let go of me!" The Doctor yelled, still trying to pull his arms out of the meat bags iron grip. He hadn't noticed his sudden change in surroundings or the 2 new people in the room.  
>"Doctor!" One of them shouted. The Doctor craned his neck round, to see Amy and River.<br>"Ah, this is not good." The Doctor said, loud enough for the 2 women to hear.  
>"Go figure." River said rolling her eyes.<br>"Doctor what's going on?" Amy pleaded, a lump in her throat.  
>"Well it appears I'm going to be tortured for crimes I didn't commit and they've given you front row seats." The Doctor said grimly, eyeing up the torture table. Amy's eyes were wide in fear.<br>"Oi get off of him!" Amy yelled. She kicked a near by stone at one of the guards, it hit him straight in the back of the head. He didn't even flinch.

The Doctor knew what was coming was inevitable. His muscles were staring to ache and his feet were sore from being pulled for so long. So he gave up and allowed them to heave him up. He allowed them to strap his arms and legs in. He ignored the screams and pleads of Amy and River. He ignored the fact that he knew what was about to happen, whatever it was, was going to hurt like hell. He was ready.

Then a small figure stepped out of the shadows and the entire game changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Mwhahaha! XD Sorry I have to keep you in suspense. Any please review, a sneak peek and a virtual fez to anyone who does! :) x<strong>


	28. Pure Innocence

**I'm back, sorry for the long wait. Got so much going on at the moment. Anyway here's another chapter for you, hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" The figure said. Everyone had frozen on the spot to turn in the direction of the voice. The figure took another step forward, it was Alice. "Why is Daddy tied up Mummy?" Alice asked genuinely curious turning to Amy. Amy stuttered, <em>what could she tell her? That the Doctor was going to die, she was only 2. With all her intelligence and brain power which left Amy astounded half the time could never hide the fact that she was only 2.<em>

Before Amy could think of a reasonable lie to tell her daughter a man entered the room. The man was almost naked except a white loin cloth that covered his crutch. He had bright blue markings tattooed across his body as Milo and Kia did, but these were different at some points on his body they would entwine with red markings. He wore robes which resembled that of a priest in the church Amy had attended with her school as a child, yet on this man robes half of the material was missing, with the garment just sitting on his shoulders rather than being properly worn. He was old, not ancient but old. His eyes were fixed on Alice.

"Who are you?" The man said pointing at Alice.  
>Alice froze, she was terrified. <em>Who was this mad man pointing at her? Mummy had told her it was rude to point at people.<br>_"Daddy I'm scared." Alice said in a small voice, just loud enough for the Doctor to hear. She looked on the brink of tears and was rubbing her hands together scared. The Doctor tried to pull against his restraints and get to his daughter, as Amy had said all that time ago:

_"Is that how it works Doctor, you never interfere with other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying."_

And Alice was now crying.

"Daddy? You mean this Timelord is your father?" The man said a mixture of shock and outrage in his voice. Alice wasn't sure what to do, glancing between her mum and dad for them to tell her. She ended up nodding. "Extraordinary! And that ginger women over there, she is your mother?" The man asked now excited. Alice nodded again, still glancing between her mum and dad for support. "Amazing." The man sighed his chin now resting on his hand deep in thought.

"What are you doing to my daddy?" Alice asked quietly.  
>"Well, your daddy has done some bad things." The man started to say not sure how to approach this. <em>He had not factored a child into their plan. He may want Timelords to feel the pain that the Atlantean people suffered, but she was just a child and they were still a church. What sort of church would they be to take away a father from a family?<em> He sighed. _They_ _wouldn't be a church at all._ He turned towards the 2 meatbags and said "release them".

The meatbags were shocked at this changed of events, but didn't question their divine leader. They merely nodded and grunted and started to untie the captives.

As soon as all the Doctors bonds were undone he ran over and scooped up Alice in his arms, showering her with kisses. "My brave little princess." He said into her ear. Alice now had her arms around the Doctor's neck and her head on his shoulder.  
>"Love you Daddy." She said in the cutest voice the Doctor had ever heard. His hearts melted.<br>"Love you too Princess." He replied holding her close. Tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

As soon as Amy and River were released they both ran over to the Doctor, Amy ran straight into the Doctor's open arm and kisses him strongly and passionately. River had gone over the Doctor's other shoulder and was whispering something into Alice's ear. Alice giggled. The Doctor and Amy broke apart at the sound of their daughters beautiful giggle.  
>"What?" The Doctor asked his daughter. She had one hand over her mouth and was getting redder by the minute.<br>"Spoilers" she muffled through her hand. The Doctor laughed then gave River a _you're so dead _look. River simply shrugged her shoulders.

This cute family reunion was broken by the sound of the man clearing his throat. "I'm sorry this had to happen. It took your daughter for us to see the error of our ways. Please all we can do is beg for your forgiveness." The man said and got on his hands and knees on the floor.  
>"Well I wasn't expecting that." The Doctor said. He turned to both River and Amy who both had the same shocked expression on their faces. Alice had her face buried in his shoulder.<br>"Alright I forgive you, but I swear if you even touch a hair on any of my family or friends heads I will personally see to it that you will experience the full wrath of a Timelord. Do I make myself clear?" The Doctor said seriously holding Alice tight and Amy closer. The man was now back on his feet.  
>"Crystal." He said solemnly. The Doctor nodded then led his family out of the church not even tempted to have a glance back.<p>

The Doctor, Amy, Alice and River had returned back to the Tardis and was now standing outside its doors. Alice had fallen asleep on the Doctors shoulder. "Here let me put her to bed." Amy said taking Alice off the Doctor's shoulder. She then placed Alice on her own shoulder and walked into the Tardis leaving River and the Doctor alone. "So what did you tell Alice?" The Doctor said with one of his eyebrows raised.  
>"Spoilers" River said with a wink.<br>"Not even a little hint?" The Doctor played.  
>"No. But there is a decision you need to make Doctor right here right now." River said seriously.<br>"Any what decision is that?"  
>"I know you heard the conversation we had with Milo and Kia at the palace. I know how much you heard and well you should really consider it."<br>"Consider what?"  
>"Consider an Atlantean marriage. I know she wants to spend forever with you Doctor and she knows her forever isn't the same of your forever. And she's been doing research Doctor. It's now or never."<br>"What are you saying?"  
>"God you are thick when you're young. Go and propose to Amy you idiot, before it's too late. I know you've been planning too, well it's now or never." River said watching the penny drop in the Doctor. The Doctor rummaged around his pockets and dug out the small velvet box that he had been carrying for the past 2 months. He gave River a grin. "Go on." River urged and practically pushed him into the Tardis.<p>

River smiled to herself. The day was approaching fast, faster than she thought it would. It was some what of a hollow victory. The day the Doctor found out who she was, was fast approaching and it would break his hearts when he found out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayy... what do you think? Reviews would be much appreciated and as per usual a sneak peek at the next chapter for the first review and a virtual Fez! Hope you liked! :) x <strong>


	29. Bedtime

**Sorry for the wait. Here's another chapter. It's a bit of a filler but the next chapters going to be a big'un! :) x**

* * *

><p>Amy sat Alice down on the edge of her bed. The little thing was dosing off but Amy still had to get her in her Pj's. She slowly peeled of Alice's dress and put her into her favourite Pyjama's, which were Tardis blue and had shooting stars on. It was a toddler size baby grow and Alice looked adorable in it. Alice let out a large yawn as Amy pulled back her duvet.<p>

Amy then hoisted her little girl up and placed her into her bed and pulled up the duvet around her. Amy then kissed her little girl on the forehead and whispered "Night sweetie."  
>Alice mumbled in reply, "Love you mummy" then sleep overcame her. Although Amy knew Alice was still fast asleep, she could she that through the psychic link they still had, she still responded saying "Love you more." Then with another kiss on the forehead she left the room closing the door behind her.<p>

Amy was already back in the console room when the Doctor came tumbling in a little box clutched in his hand. "You alright?" Amy asked walking over to him. The Doctor nodded, his words not quite able to make themselves known. Amy looked at the Doctor, he looked so nervous; his eyes were full of emotion but which emotion Amy couldn't quite decipher. "Well a bit, you see Amy I want to ask you a question but I'm not quite sure how to ask it? My way or your way?" The Doctor said nervously looking down at his shuffling feet.  
>"Well ask me your way. Then mine if I don't get it." She said truthfully, completely naive at what the Doctor was getting at.<br>The Doctor nodded, "If you're sure." He said. Amy nodded unsure.

The Doctor put the box in his pocket and placed his fingers on Amy's temples. Amy's eyes flittered shut as she felt the warm yet subtle presence of the Doctor in her mind. _"Ermm..." _The Doctor said in Amy's mind.

Amy wasn't shocked by this at all; they had had conversations through their minds before, for example just before Alice's first birthday when they we're deciding on a present and little Alice had got the Tardis spying for her. They had had to resort to using this form of communication when ever wanting to talk about anything Alice birthday related, the Doctor couldn't help but laugh when Alice admitted she had got the Tardis spying for her.

But now the Doctor sounded nervous, something Amy had never really seen in the Doctor. _"Spit it out then!" _She replied sarcastically.  
><em>"Amelia Jessica Pond. Will you marry me?"<em> He said quite quickly any quicker then it would have been a slur.

Amy's eyes opened and she screamed. _"Yes, yes, yes."_ She said both out loud and in her head. Before the Doctor could sigh in relief Amy pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was fierce and full of passion, their tongues entwining in due course and their lips working hard against each other. The kiss only ended due to Amy's need for oxygen became to strong for her to handle. "You've just made me the happiest being in existence." The Doctor said his hands now round Amy's waist pulling her close.  
>"I don't think so, because I'm still here." She said planting butterfly kisses along his jaw line.<p>

Whilst kissing the Doctor, Amy noticed a small tattoo appear in her left ring finger where an engagement ring would have gone. Amy flinched back and examined the tattoo more closely. It resembled the weird markings found on the Tardis monitor, small circles that overlapped with lines going through them.

"What is it?" Amy asked the Doctor looking up to him. His eyes were following her. Her brought his hand up to show Amy an identical tattoo on his finger.  
>"Well seeing as I proposed the Timelord way, psychically, your body releases a hormone that marks the skin in response to heightening emotions whilst psychically bonded." The Doctor explained. Amy gave him an <em>i'vegotnoideawhatyoujustsaid <em>look. "It's the Timelord equivalent to an engagement ring." The Doctor put more simply.  
>"Ohhh... What does it say?" Amy asked her brow furrowing.<br>"Love" The Doctor replied simply looking at the tattoo that was on his hand. Before Amy could reply a little voice made herself known.

"What's going on?" Said a voice from behind Amy. She craned her neck to see little Alice standing at the top of the stairs, her ginger hair now a bit of a mess, her favourite teddy being held by the paw in her left hand and her right hand rubbing her eye.

"Sorry Princess. Did we wake you?" The Doctor said as Alice held onto the railings and made her way down the stairs one step at a time. She nodded.  
>"Why was Mummy shouting?" Alice said her arms now up indicating that she wanted her Daddy to pick her up. The Doctor obliged and swooped her up.<br>"Well I think Mummy wants to tell you something." The Doctor said turning to Amy. Alice also turned to face her Mummy.  
>"What is it?" Alice said excitedly.<br>"Well me and you Dad. We're going to get married." Amy said just as excited as Alice.

Alice eyes lit up. "Does that mean I get to be a bridesmaid?" Alice said. The Doctor shook his head.  
>"Nah, I thought you could be the page boy." The Doctor said a grin on his face.<br>"Ohhh." Alice said disappointingly. Amy smacked the Doctor on the arm. Causing the Doctor to yelp and Alice to burst into fits of laughter.  
>"Yes you'll be a bridesmaid sweetheart." Amy said reassuringly.<br>"Yeahy!" Alice said and then stuck her tongue out to the Doctor.  
>"Like mother, like daughter." He said.<p>

At this both Amy and Alice let out a yawn. "Sounds like some people are tired." The Doctor chuckled.  
>"No we're not." Both Alice and Amy said in unison.<br>The Doctor handed Alice over to Amy then said, "Bed now, both of you." Once again in unison both Amy and Alice stuck their tongue out. "Please for me." The Doctor said calmly. Amy rolled her eyes and then made her way up the stairs to Alice's room. "He thinks he's so clever when he does that." Amy whispered to Alice. Alice responded with a small giggle which was interrupted with a yawn. "Come on, bedtime sweetie." Amy said and opened Alice's door.

The Doctor was on his own in the console room; Amy had just left to go put herself and Alice to bed. He would eventually crawl in with her but first he had a wedding to plan. He left to Tardis to tell River the news, even though she already knew. But when he got outside he was surprised to find River had left all that remained was a post it stuck to the Tardis door.

**_Congratulations sweetie. Sorry I can't stay around, spoilers. But lets say been there done that. Congratulations again and I'm sorry, so sorry.  
>Love River<br>x_**

The Doctor stared at the Post-it. _Sorry, sorry for what? _The Doctor wondered.  
>It wouldn't be long until the Doctor received an answer to that question.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo what is River sorry for? Your gonna have to wait a see. I know I'm evil like that. ;) Anyway as usual first to review gets a sneak peek at the next chapter! :) x<strong>


	30. The Big Day

**Okay, had quite a bit of free time so here's another chapter. This is the BIG one that will answer one of your questions! So hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>2 Days passed and Amy and the Doctor were frantically planning their wedding. Alice was as good as gold and stayed out of her parent's way, most of the time. But 2 days after the proposal it was the Doctor's and Amy's wedding day.<p>

Amy woke up to find herself in bed alone, her and the Doctor had to sleep in separate rooms that night and Amy was missing the warmth of him beside her. She looked up and smiled at the sight of her glistening white wedding dress, a one of a kind Vera Wang, made exclusively for her. Looking at the dress she couldn't help but remember when she was last in this position. Rory.

She could feel the tears welling up, she had no shadow with a doubt that she was in love with the Doctor, but Rory. Rory was special to her, he had been there when no one else was and he had believed her about her Raggedy Doctor. Poor Rory.

"Snap out of it. Come on it's your wedding day." Amy said to herself and got herself out of bed.

The Doctor woke up that morning also alone and his heart ached without Amy next to him. He sat up out of bed, surprisingly okay; his nerves not yet sunk in. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." He yelled. The door opened to reveal one of the guests the Doctor and Amy had picked up yesterday and it was no other than Captain Jack Harkness, the Doctor's best man.

"Come on, up you get. You've got a big day ahead Mr." Jack said helping the Doctor to his feet.  
>The Doctor nodded, "Don't know what I would've done without you Jack." The Doctor said.<br>"Neither do I. I'm just a cool person like that." Jack joked. The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
>"Come on. You due in the palace in a hour and your not even in your tux yet." Jack said pushing the Doctor into his wardrobe. The Doctor laughed, same old Jack.<p>

At the same time as picking up Jack, the Doctor had also picked up a certain Martha Smith (formerly Jones) and her husband Mickey Smith. Although Amy had only known Martha a little less than a day, Martha had been appointed Amy's maid of honour due to River's mysterious disappearance.

Martha was already dressed as was Alice in their pale blue dresses, the exact same colour as Amy's old bedroom in Leadworth. Amy was in her dress and Martha was putting the finishing touches to her hair.

"So how did you and Mickey meet?" Amy asked whilst watching Martha do her hair and keep an eye on Alice at the same time.  
>"The Doctor introduced us actually. A few years ago for us." Martha said, battling a piece of hair which refused to stay in place.<br>"Is their anything that man can't do?" Amy said.  
>"I don't think so. When you find something though could you call me?" Martha joked, both her and Amy laughed.<p>

An hour passed and the Doctor was in the palace. Thanking Milo and Kida for the use of their home. Many guests had arrived the day before and were taking their seats. A menagerie of species where sat in the church, from Abzorbaloff to Zygons. All of the Doctors friends were their as well as Amy's.

They had both agreed whilst writing the guest list that inviting Amy's parents may not be the best of ideas. As the last time they had not yet been told of Rory's death and would question why Amy looked a bit older and had a child.

After greeting many of the guests the Doctor made his way up to the alter he was nervous beyond belief and his knees were threatening to give way, but he stood strong knowing it would all be worth it.

Needing something to fiddle with to calm his nerves the Doctor ran his fingers over the blue crystal the dangled from around his neck. Milo and Kida had given it too him and told him it was an important part of the ceremony. The crystal glowed a faint blue and was emitting an energy that had the Doctor fascinated. If he wasn't so nervous he may have pursued his curiosity, but it would have to wait for now.

Then the music started and any thought of energy and crystals faded from the Doctor's mind. All he thought about now was Amy. He gave a little turn to catch a peek of Amy walking down the aisle and was awe struck at the sight of her. She was walking arm in arm with Mickey who was in a dashing black tux identical to Jack's.

Her dress though was tight fitting and hugged Amy shape perfectly. It was made of a silk and had lace sleeves. She had a fairly short train and along it were hundreds of white embroided butterflies. Amy also was wearing a blue crystal around her neck identical to the Doctors. Amy's hair was up in a bun with some well placed curls hanging loosely down her neck, her make up was subtle yet effective and the smile she gave the Doctor made his heart melt.

Behind Amy stood Martha hand in hand with Alice in their pale blue dresses which complimented the white of Amy's. Their dresses were tight around the chest but bellowed out with layers of petticoats at the waist. On the corset was a mixture of white and blue embroided butterflies identical to those on Amy's dress. He would have to thank Vera a hell of a lot when this was over.

Amy finally made her way up to the alter where the Doctor took her arm. "You look beautiful." The Doctor whispered into Amy's ear. Amy smiled; the minister had already begun to speak.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage and eternal binning of Amelia Jessica Pond and the Doctor. Before I continue I must does any persons know why these two should not wed then step forward now or forever hold your tongue." The Minister said then surveyed the crowd. No one said a word.

"Excellent. Now do you Doctor take Amelia Jessica Pond to be your wife and eternal bond to love her, to comfort her, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked the Doctor. The Doctor's crystal was now floating mid air between Amy and the Doctor the light pulsating.  
>"I do." The Doctor said. With those words Amy could feel a warm glow on the back of her hand, but she quickly dismissed it as excitement.<p>

"Do you Amelia take the Doctor to be your husband and bonded partner to love him, to comfort him, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The Minister asked Amy. Amy's crystal was now floating mid air only a few millimetres from the Doctors. "I do." Amy said. As just like Amy the Doctor felt a warm glow on the back of his hand.

The minister nodded then did something unexpected. He pushed the 2 floating crystals towards each other. Causing them to join and create a large glowing crystal. "The entwining of crystals shows the bond this couple is making. 2 hearts or 3 in this case becoming 1, 2 souls joining, 2 lives that have met. Both becoming a part of each other." The Doctor and Amy, as were the crowd, were awe struck at the crystal.

The minister lowered his hands and the crystal separated and fell back down to hang around the Doctor's and Amy's neck. "By the powers invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said. Not being needed to be told twice the Doctor wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and pulled her into a kiss. The crowd erupted with applause.

All apart from one guest who was sat as far back from the alter as possible. She had her hair tied up in a pony tail and was planning on how to make herself known to the Doctor. He had left her all those years ago, abandoned her to fend for herself. His mother had given the Doctor one job that day, to look after her and what did he do, he ran off. She wasn't just some girl. After all these years she had finally managed to track him down and now she wanted revenge.

The Doctor was now walking back up the aisle towards the exit, his new wife on his arm. The girl took a deep breath, "_It's now or never!_" She thought and stood up in the centre of the aisle.

"River?" the Doctor said shocked.  
>"Hello Older Brother did you miss me?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! Didn't expect that did you now! All will be explained. <strong>

**Just to clear things up, in this fic the kiss in DOTM never happend. Otherwise it would be wrong on sooooo many levels!**

**As per usual first to review gets a sneak peek at the next chapter! So please review! :) x**


	31. Revelations

**Sorry for the wait, but as a sorry here is 2 chapters for you which will finish this story. I'm going on holiday next week and have work experience so updates may become less frequent sorry. :* Anyways hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>"What? Older Brother? Doctor what is she talking about?" Amy asked shocked as River's revelation. The Doctor was speechless. <em>If River really was who she said she was then, wow. But that was impossible, completely utterly impossible. Then didn't the impossible always seem to happen to him?<em>

"Jack I think the occasion had arisen for you to use those little gifts in the invitations." River said keeping her eyes fixed on the Doctor.  
>"What how did you know about those?" Jack asked.<br>"Never mind that just do it." Amy shouted loosing her patients, _she wanted answers and now wasn't the time for stupid questions. God she was starting to sound like the Doctor. _

Jack didn't need to be told twice from Amy. He flipped the flap on his vortex manipulator and pressed a few buttons. With a blue glow the congregation started to teleport, groups disappearing simultaneously from the front and back of the room.

Eventually the room was bare with no one except the Doctor, Amy, Alice, Jack and River in the room. Alice was now hugging her mother's leg, not quite fully aware of what was going on. She had been in her seat next to Martha when `Aunty River` had arrived and had only caught the tail end of the conversation. Jack looked back and forth between the newly weds and River. "I think I'll leave you to it." He said cautiously then teleported himself out of the room.

"So River, if that is your real name, what do you mean by brother?" Amy asked one hand on Alice's head the other entwined with the Doctors. "I mean that he is my older brother. Have you not told your wife the stories of Gallifray? Of your dear little sister who loved you very much, until you left her!" River shouted at him. The Doctor stood there frozen to the spot, his mouth agape. "Mother always said you looked like a child when you were confused." River said softer.

The Doctor closed his mouth, his heart sunk. _His mother had said that to him, several times. Even on his 100th birthday, they were all sitting outside having a party celebrating, the sun's were setting and someone had asked the Doctor what he'd planned to do for the next 100 years and his mouth had dropped, because he didn't have a clue and to this day he remembered his mother calling him a child for it as apparently his face would screw up like a toddlers when they didn't like something. _It was then he realised he was crying.

River stepped forward her eyes brimming with tears. "Theta I've missed you so much." River said in Gallifraen. "And I have missed you Iota." The Doctor replied the first words he had said in a long time. The Doctor let go of Amy's hand a stepped forward and gave River a hug. He held her close not wanting to loose his little sister again, stroking her golden curls.

Amy followed the basics of the conversation the Doctor and River were having, the Doctor had taught her a little Gallifraen when she was pregnant but she still had questions. _What had happened? Why did River call the Doctor call him Theta? And why did he call her Iota? With what she saw of inside Alice's head she was asking the same question._ It wasn't until a little later that Amy realised she had never been able to look in her daughter's mind at will before, it sort of just bled through, but now accessing her daughter's mind as and when she chose could have it's advantages.

Alice stood clutching her mother's leg in absolute confusion. She could speak quite fluent Gallifraen, but it was the English conversation that had confused her, so she decided to voice this confusion. "Mummy, why are Daddy and Aunty River hugging and crying?"

River ear's pricked up at this. "Aunty?" She questioned.  
>"Yep, seems quite ironic now. But alas the rest is spoilers for you little sister." The Doctor said poking River. She laughed and gently whacked away his hands. The Doctor took this as an act as warfare and the poking war began. Reducing the both fully grown Timelords into hysterics. It was like they had never been apart.<p>

"If you 2 big kids have had quite enough would some one please like to explain to Alice and I what in the world is going on here?" Amy almost yelled impatiently, Alice was now sitting in her arms. Alice was staring wide eyed at the Timelords who had lost their minds.  
>"Yes, yes of course. Amy, Alice I'd like you to meet my little sister ermm..." The Doctor started.<br>"I think it'll be easier just to stick with River." River admitted. The Doctor nodded.  
>"And River I'd like to introduce my new wife Amy Pond and my daughter Alice Pond." The Doctor said. "Nice to meet you." River said putting her hand out for Amy to shake. Amy rolled her eyes.<br>"Oh come here you numpty." Amy said and pulled River into a hug much to River's surprise.  
>"Come on let's get back to the Tardis. We have some people to thank and apologise for the wedding." The Doctor said ushering the 3 most important women in his life into his beloved Tardis.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! :) 2nd chapter will be up asap! :) x<strong>


	32. BOOM

**The final part of this story. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

><p>3 Months later<p>

River had stayed and travelled with the Doctor, Amy and Alice for 3 months and in those 3 months they had done so much. They had saved a planet or 2 or 3, defeated a big fat mean alien as Alice put it and done a lot of running. Yet the Doctor and Amy couldn't help but feel guilty as they new eventually it would have to come to an end. But not today and hopefully not for a long time.

River was sitting under the console, a position usually filled by the Doctor, tinkering with bits and pieces. The Doctor almost had a heart attack when he saw her sitting under there.  
>"What in the name of Rassilon are you doing?" The Doctor said sprinting down the stairs.<br>"You swore, you never swear." River said mockingly playing shocked.  
>"The need for such language has arisen Iota. Now what are you doing to my sexy." The Doctor said, only just noticing his slip of the tongue.<br>"Sexy? Did you just call your Tardis sexy?" River asked; _this was too easy_ she thought_.  
><em>"Well umm..." The Doctor mumbled.  
>"Does Amy know of this affair?" River joked, just loud enough for Amy to hear.<br>"What affair?" Amy said completely blasé.

"Anyway... what were you doing to her?" The Doctor asked obviously trying to deter the conversation.  
>"I was actually fixing your randomiser." River said slightly annoyed that the Doctor had derailed her attack.<br>"Randomiser? What do you need a randomiser for, she seems to take us all over the place anyway." The Doctor said.  
>"No dear, you'll find that's due to your bad driving." River said, her concentration now returned to the underside of the Tardis.<p>

"Bad driving, I'll let you know my driving is fine." The Doctor retorted.  
>Both Amy and River laughed. "Yes that's why you had 7 attempts at the driving test and still to this day have not passed." River mocked.<br>"What and I suppose you passed on your first attempt?" The Doctor replied sourly.  
>"As a matter of fact I did, unlike some people I don't argue with the invigilator." River replied smirking. The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked upstairs.<br>"Just don't break anything!" He shouted in defeat. Amy laughed and followed her man upstairs.

River finished her work under the console and joined the couple upstairs to find them locked in kisses. Alice was sitting on the stairs a book on her lap but her attention set on River. River made a gagging face towards Amy and the Doctor which led to Alice to roll around on the floor laughing.

The Doctor and Amy broke apart instantly. "What did we miss?" Amy asked curious what had got her little girl laughing hysterically.  
>"Oh nothing." River waved off fiddling with controls on the console.<p>

Amy rolled her eyes and stood up to pick up Alice. But she was knocked back to feet as the Tardis started to shake and shudder uncontrollably.  
>"Iota. What did you do?" The Doctor shouted struggling to get over to the console.<br>"I didn't do anything." River shouted. The Doctor was fighting a loosing battle with the control trying to get the Tardis to stabilise, but resistance was futile. "Hold on tight!" The Doctor shouted towards Amy and Alice. Amy was clutching tightly at the railings and Alice was clutching to her.

The Tardis landed with a resounding bang, a crash landing. All occupants of the Tardis were strewn across the floor groaning in agony.  
>"What happened?" Amy asked with a groan, heaving herself up onto the couch.<br>"I don't know. Someone wanted us here and here we came." The Doctor replied already up on his feet checking the monitor. His face went from worried to confused back to worry.

"Sweetie are you going to tell us what's got you so worried?" River asked impatiently, a genetic trait both siblings seem to have.  
>"Well according to the Tardis we are no where. Literally out of the universe and well you remembered what happened last time?" The Doctor said messing with dials on the monitor.<br>"Last time?" River questioned.  
>"Ah, sorry spoilers." The Doctor said realising his mistake.<p>

What neither River nor the Doctor had noticed during their bickering is that Amy, with Alice firmly in her arms, had made her way over to the door and opened it. "Err... guys." Amy said nervously. The Doctor turned to see Amy at the door.  
>"I think we're in a bit of trouble." She said.<p>

Trouble they were, as outside the Tardis door were 4 people that seemed all too familiar. If Amy hadn't seen the Nestine duplicate she would have had though it were impossible, but no. Standing outside the Tardis doors were the Doctor, Amy, River and Rory, looking just as confused at them. _This is new. _The Doctor thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... What did you think? Will get a sequel up as soon as, but for now i will leave you <span>Pond<span>ering the timey whimey mess the Doctor had got himself into now. :) x**

**P.s- Will exchange reviews for cookies! :) x**


	33. THE SEQUEL

**The Sequel to this has just been posted. It's on my profile if you wanna butch! :) **

**nat-nav :) x**


End file.
